Donde habitan las sombras
by 322claurs
Summary: El momento se acerca y todos lo saben. Viejos rencores se alzan, remeciendo las bases de una sociedad que se niega a aceptarlo. Las armas retumban de nuevo, el relincho de las bestias sacuden los caminos, la sangre vuelve a construir los limites en el mundo de las sombras. Un mundo construido por guerras, bien puede terminar por ellas.
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

El momento se acerca y todos lo saben. Viejos rencores se alzan, remeciendo las bases de una sociedad que se niega a aceptarlo. Las armas retumban de nuevo, el relincho de las bestias sacude los caminos, la sangre vuelve a construir los limites en el mundo de las sombras.

Un mundo construido por guerras, bien puede terminar por ellas. Mito lo tiene calculado y no descansará hasta lograrlo; no importa cuantas cabezas deban caer en su recorrido a la victoria.

Los acontecimientos se prestan para el cobro de esas deudas que arrastran generaciones. Y Kushina, una mujer que nada debería significar en esto, se ve envuelta desde su niñez en ese mundo del que no estaba destinada a pertenecer.

* * *

 **~Minakushi.**

 **~La imagen que usé en la portada no es mía.**

 **~Espero que disfruten la lectura.**


	2. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

 ** _"Lo trágico de la guerra es que echa mano de lo mejor del hombre para emplearlo en la peor de las obras humanas: destruir."  
_**

 ** _Waldo Emerson_**

La ceniza dejaba su lugar sobre los escombros, se trasladaba unos metros propulsada por las corrientes de aire, y se posaba seguidamente sobre los árboles y arbustos que delimitaban lo que antes era una aldea. Frente a los ojos de una mujer, solemnes y ajenos a las desgarradoras emociones que bullían en sus venas, los restos dejados por el paso del fuego manchaban su pálida piel.

Era una mañana nublada, fría y silenciosa. Bastante acorde con el panorama infecundo que tenía ante ella, pero a la vez muy alejada de los cálidos recuerdos que tenía de su hogar. Llevaba veinte años lejos de su familia, tiempo en que había añorado hasta la última roca que se encontraba en su pequeño pueblo, tiempo en que cada noche había soñado con ver de nuevo a su gente y abrazar a su padre.

Un indecible sentimiento, devastador y espantoso, la obligó a llevar las manos a su boca en un intento por retener la única palabra que sus labios querían dejar salir.

 _No..._

Dos años atrás, cuando parecía estar alcanzando estabilidad y bienestar, su vida desapareció como agua entre sus manos cuando su padre le ordenó darle fin a todo y regresar. Un peligro inimaginable que había hallado vida ante sus ojos se vislumbraba en el horizonte y ellos debían actuar. Sin dudarlo había acatado las instrucciones de su progenitor y finiquitando sus cuentas pendientes, le dio la espalda a quienes la acompañaron en sus últimos 20 años de vida y huyó. Lo único que había mantenido unidos los fragmentos de su ser era la irrisoria promesa de regresar a sus raíces, de recorrer de nuevo las calles de su infancia, de saludar a sus amigos y ver a la cara a sus superiores.

Pero ahora ya no había calles por las cuales caminar, conocidos a los cuales visitar, ni un padre al cual abrazar.

Después de lo que parecieron minutos, sus pies -calzados con sandalias blancas- dieron un paso tembloroso hacia adelante, traspasando el arco derruido que antes les daba la bienvenida a los viajeros. El velo blanco que colgaba de sus hombros y llegaba hasta sus tobillos, se llenó inmediatamente de hollín.

Un suspiro tembloroso, asfixiado, punzante e inesperado, la dejó sin respiración.

Lo inimaginable había sucedido.

Ahora comprendía, tras décadas de escoger llevar esa vida, lo dicho entre líneas por su padre el día en que juró lealtad a él, su concejo y su gente. Había renunciado literalmente a su vida, a sus deseos y sueños sin dudar un sólo segundo, que por un instante se le hizo tentadora la idea de cerrar los ojos, dar la vuelta y hacer de cuenta que nunca había sucedido.

Pero era una realidad completamente ineludible; su piel manchada por la ceniza que bailaba en el aire se lo confirmaba. Los destrozos de las viviendas y los cuerpos putrefactos en el suelo eran tan tangibles como el dolor que serpenteaba en su cuello, robándole las palabras.

—Señora —llamó uno de sus guardias, extendiendo una mano ante ella para impedirle adentrarse entre las ruinas. Ella suspiró una vez más, sus estrechas costillas cerrándose sobre la cavidad de sus pulmones, y le devolvió al joven una mirada desolada—. No creo conveniente que se exponga de esta manera. No tenemos idea de quién pudo hacer esta bestialidad, desconocemos sus motivos e incluso si siguen aquí.

La pálida mujer de vestiduras finas apretó los labios, desvió sus ojos hacia los restos del lugar donde creció, ese que durante gran parte de su vida existió sólo en los oscuros rincones de sus recuerdos, y siguió caminando obviando la advertencia. El guardia intentó detenerla, pero, en un movimiento firme, ella alzó la mano ordenándole quedarse en su sitio.

La acompañaban cuatro hombres y cinco mujeres; los cuatro primeros eran guardias, dos de las mujeres eran criadas y las restantes compañeras de oficio que habían acudido a brindarle apoyo cuando se oficializó su llegada de nuevo al Remolino.

Sólo diez personas. Sólo quedaban diez personas.

Sus latidos se intensificaron en un segundo, sus ojos se aguaron y su boca se tornó reseca cuando se armó de valor para sacar al guardia de su error. Vio, mientras movía los labios y dejaba fluir su voz, una escena que durante sus últimos dos años de vida se materializaba tras sus retinas cuando menos lo esperaba.

Una habitación grande desprovista de decoración, rayos lunares que entraban por las rendijas de una ventana que daba al jardín de esa enorme mansión, y desde el futon, envuelto en sombras que el gran astro nocturno era incapaz de despejar, dos ojos oscuros que la contemplaban teñidos de ira y traición. Un charco de sangre crecía bajo el cuerpo de aquel hombre, manchando las blancas cobijas en su recorrido al tatami.

Y ella, inalterable, fría y despiadada, observándolo sin articular palabra.

—Sé perfectamente quién hizo esto y porqué —Pasó sus ojos por cada uno de sus acompañantes, ignorando sus murmullos y expresiones de miedo e incomprensión. El hueco de su pecho se ensanchó asimilando que la historia que respaldaba esa afirmación jamás la podría contar—. Estoy segura que los responsables de esto ya se marcharon, no hay razón para no buscar supervivientes.

—Señora, ¿cómo puede estar tan segura de eso?

La mirada de la mujer se paseó por los rostros curtidos por el sol de los varones y por los pálidos de las mujeres, hasta finalmente detenerse en el de la joven muchacha que había hecho la pregunta. Al igual que la mayoría de los presentes, no la había visto en su vida hasta el día en que apareció en la posada donde se hospedaba dispuesta a brindarle ayuda en su regreso a la aldea.

—Eso ahora no importa —evadió la pregunta—. Y de momento les tiene que bastar con que yo lo diga. Tenemos otras prioridades qué atender.

—Pero...

—Mi padre exigió que me presentara en el pueblo, sus órdenes dadas en vida pienso cumplirlas y ustedes ahora deben obedecer las mías.

El fuego y el filo de las armas habían sofocado cualquier rastro de vida. Habían perdido todo de golpe, ella entendía a la perfección el desconcierto que podían estar viviendo sus acompañantes, pero no por ello iba a dejar que lo poco que les quedaba se derrumbara. Debía hacer a un lado lo que sentía y pensar con cabeza fría.

Alta, esbelta, de rostro adusto y ojos astutos, aquella mujer alzó la barbilla preparándose para hablar. No era una novata, sabía lo que su oficio acarreaba, ahora era momento de dejar claras las pautas a seguir a partir de ese brusco giro del destino. La brisa sopló con fuerza envolviendo su figura en una nube de polvo negro en el momento en que empezó a hablar.

—Quiero que busquen cualquier tipo de información entre las ruinas. Quiero saber qué se llevaron, qué viviendas registraron, qué cuerpos muestran signos de tortura. Deseo que busquen huellas en la madera, en la ceniza, en la arena, en los arbustos... cualquier pista que nos indique qué dirección pudieron tomar los atacantes —tomó aire, bajando luego su mirada al suelo—. La destrucción de nuestra aldea es sólo un daño colateral de un problema más grande... mi padre conocía el peligro bajo el cual nos encontrábamos, si no pudo hacer nada para evitar este destino es porque el enemigo es más grande de lo que supusimos en un primer momento. Ahora nos resta identificar cualquier información que quede en la aldea, abstraer lo que consideremos importante... y escondernos.

La comitiva quedó de piedra, siéndole imposible retener las expresiones de temor que sus palabras producían. La mayor de las mujeres ladeó la cabeza en un gesto de pena y se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que los demás tenían miedo de formular.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

La señora detalló el rostro delgado y casi marchito de su compañera, luego sacudió la cabeza y le dio la espalda para retomar su camino.

—Probablemente lo que nos resta de vida.

Acto seguido los dejó atrás, abriéndose paso sobre los restos de la villa. Escuchó susurros sin sentido, pisadas y después silencio. Intuyó así que se preparaban para cumplir sus órdenes.

El camino hasta la plaza principal, allá frente a la cual su familia durante las últimas generaciones había hecho su hogar, lo tenía tan claro en sus recuerdos que le fue fácil encontrar la dirección a pesar de los senderos haber dejado de existir con la destrucción. Era como si las calzadas se iluminaran indicándole dónde se encontraba el sitio exacto del que nunca debió salir.

Mientras movía sus pies sobre los restos del fuego, los escombros y los cuerpos, casi podía escuchar los ecos de la batalla que allí se había presentado. Los gritos, el llanto, las suplicas y el entrechocar de armas. La abrasadora acaricia del fuego, la confusión, el relincho de las monturas, el terror y la fría presencia de la muerte. Veía los restos de las viviendas y su mente a la perfección recreaba el momento en que la campana de la aldea alertaba a la población con sus apocalípticos trinos. El instante en que su padre dejaba el lecho para observar con estupefacción que las llamas empezaban a consumir su pueblo. El intervalo de tiempo en que los guerreros tomaban sus armas para tratar de defender lo indefendible.

Ellos estaban condenados desde dos décadas atrás.

Entre más se internaba en el pueblo, el olor se le antojaba más insoportable. Pero ni ello ni el lóbrego espectáculo de la descomposición la haría desistir de llegar hasta el sitio que había anhelado volver a ver desde que dejó el Remolino. Sus piernas se movían de forma mecánica levantando polvo y mugre, de esas impecables vestiduras que había preparado antes de partir en ese viaje pocos días atrás, no quedaba más que una tela curtida por el hollín e impregnada del acre aroma de los muertos.

Finalmente, cuando su garganta ardía por la angustia y la fetidez del aire, sus ojos encontraron las ruinas que antes representaban la mansión de su familia, uno de los principales destinos de los viajeros que se detenían a visitarlos. El enorme símbolo tallado ante la vivienda parecía haber sido un objetivo de los agresores, tendido en el suelo, maltratado y pisoteado... en caso de no haber sabido antes la razón de la matanza, el estado del símbolo de su familia le transmitiría las respuestas.

Escuchó detrás de ella las ligeras pisadas de otra persona, pero la señora no se espantó por ello. Desde que Yumi le había hablado minutos atrás, supo que no podría librarse de darle explicaciones. A ella nunca podía esconderle nada, había sido así desde ella ser una inocente niña que pasaba su tiempo libre lanzando rocas al arrollo más cercano de la villa.

Cayó al suelo frente al símbolo de piedra fragmentado a la mitad. Ese bajo el cual llevaba desde que nació, 36 años atrás, derramando sangre por defenderlo. La otra mujer se arrodilló a su lado, con su rostro delgado y marchito por la edad apretado en un gesto de descomunal aflicción.

Nadie como ella para entender lo que la señora sentía, nadie como la persona que había asumido el papel de su madre cuando ésta murió, como para escucharla.

—Esto fue por venganza —susurró, cerrando sus manos en la ceniza.

Su consejera llevó las manos a sus labios, no hallando sentido a lo que decía.

—Pero... ¿venganza por qué y de quién?, no entiendo...

La señora cerró los ojos con fuerza y dos gruesas lágrimas encontraron camino entre sus pestañas, surcando después su rostro sucio por la ceniza. Ante los ojos de la otra mujer se quebró, sus hombros se sacudieron por el llanto producto de una heterogénea mezcla de dolor, ira y culpabilidad imposible de eludir. Era un peso que se desprendería de una sola manera, una cruz que pesaría en su espalda hasta el final de su existencia.

—Konoha no perdona la traición.

—¿Qué...? —La sofocada exclamación de su interlocutora murió antes de tomar forma. La señora apretó con más fuerza los escombros que tenía entre sus manos—. ¿Fuimos nosotros quienes lo hicimos...?

Abrió sus ojos de nuevo y enfocó el símbolo del remolino en la rota piedra. Recordó de nuevo al hombre de cabello negro tendido en el futon, la mancha roja entre las cobijas, el charco de sangre en el tatami, el momento en que sus ojos perdían el brillo de la vida, el peso del kunai entre sus propias manos.

Las comisuras de sus labios se arquearon en un amago de risa atormentada. Risa sin humor, risa irónica y apesadumbrada. Volvió de nuevo su mirada a la mujer que la acompañaba, y esta, con un nudo en la garganta, negó con la cabeza.

—La muerte del Hokage fue desde siempre nuestro principal objetivo —Sus manos temblaron a pesar de hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo. Llevaba repitiendo esa frase en su mente dos eternos y punzantes años. Decirlo en voz alta era hacerlo más real, más sólido—. Fue esa la misión que se le encomendó a mi padre... la misión que me ofreció cuando no alcanzaba ni los 15 años, la misión que acepté porque en ese entonces no creí que fuera tan difícil, por la que me preparé y en la que trabajé casi toda mi vida...

Sus palabras fueron consumidas por un nuevo ataque de llanto. Uno más fuerte, más pesado, más desgarrador. Su compañera, que en ese momento sufría en silencio, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para ayudarla; envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la mujer, acompañándola en su pena.

—Mito, querida... —musitó mientras pasaba sus dedos por entre su espeso cabello en un intento por calmarla. Había cuidado de ella desde que era una niña, la quería como si hubiera nacido de su vientre, la conocía hasta el punto de reconocer que no lloraba sólo por su aldea—, ¿por qué lo hiciste si tú...?

Mito suspiró, tratando de detener sus lágrimas. Jamás se hubiera permitido llorar delante de alguien que no fuera la persona que la vio crecer, quién le enseñó gran parte de lo que sabía, quién la había guiado en su formación.

—Siempre supe en quién residía mi lealtad y tuve presente cuál era mi deber —calmó su respiración y luego recitó—.Y el deber de una Kunoichi siempre debe ir antes que la vida personal de la misma.

Como un relámpago, ante los ojos de la kunoichi de mayor experiencia, pasaron las escenas en que ella misma había repetido esa frase a las futuras kunoichis, las veces que ella misma había tenido que recordárselo para lograr cumplir con lo que se le pedía. Miró de nuevo el panorama agrio y desolado en el que se había reducido la aldea por la que habían dado todo para poder preservar. El cielo ahora era una masa de nubes oscuras y la ceniza se elevaba con mayor regularidad por el viento que se intensificaba por momentos.

Tobirama Senju, el nuevo Hokage, no descansaría hasta que cualquier estirpe del Remolino desapareciera.

Suspiró frotando la espalda de Mito, quien ahora sólo observaba la vivienda en que había crecido. Se le hacía imposible adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer, qué sentimientos podía albergar en ese corazón roto que ellas siempre se esforzaban por controlar.

Evocó a la Mito de veinte años antes. La muchacha que, emocionada y llena de expectativas, dejó a su familia para cumplir con un trabajo del que ni Yumi tenía conocimiento en ese momento; hacer presencia en ese extraño clan que empezaba a ser visto como un peligro para la supervivencia del arte shinobi y sus costumbres. Era una joven que además de matar sus emociones cuando lo requería, sabía sonreír, que parecía sentir. Pero la Mito que recibió dos años atrás, después del asesinato de quien fue el primer líder de una aldea recién en formación, era una mujer que en sus ojos parecía esconder una terrible verdad, un secreto oscuro que la corroía desde su interior.

Yumi no la había visto feliz desde entonces.

La mujer de cincuenta años entreabrió los labios para soltar las palabras que su voz quería emitir, pero algo más llamó su atención. Era un sonido que se aproximaba, regular, enérgico y constante. Juntas miraron hacia el origen de los pasos, sus espaldas rígidas y los brazos tensos. El descuidado trote se escuchaba desde tres puntos distintos y pronto se le unieron las agitadas respiraciones de tres personas.

—¡Señora!

La mayor se puso en pie rápidamente, pero Mito se limitó a observar al hombre que acababa de llegar, seguido por dos muchachas. Él, que apretaba entre sus brazos lo que parecían ser harapos, se inclinó frente a ella en señal de respeto. Hecho esto procedió a dejar en el suelo lo que protegía contra su pecho, lugar al que Mito y Yumi miraron sin expresión.

—Nos dividimos en dos grupos para hacer lo que ordenó. El primero se encargó de buscar entre los restos y arbustos, mientras nosotros nos dedicamos a buscar señales de vida. No encontramos nada dentro de la aldea, pero en las también destruidas zonas rurales tuvimos algo de suerte.

Sin hacer preguntas, Mito movió el bulto hasta dejar al descubierto lo que con tanto esmero habían envuelto en los trapos. Quedó a la vista el rostro de una niña de quizá un año, pálida, sucia y con los labios resecos. Respiraba pausado pero profundo, y sus ropas se encontraban raídas y quemadas en los bordes. Su corto cabello, enmarañado y chamuscado en las puntas, enmarcaba unas mejillas regordetas y arañadas.

Yumi llevó las manos a su boca, pasmada. Mito ni parpadeó.

—La encontramos bajo los escombros de una vivienda de campesinos. Sus padres llevaban muertos varios días.

Mito posó una de sus manos en el pecho de la pequeña y llevó la otra a sus propios labios. Tomó aire, casi tosiendo por la ceniza del mismo. Se sentía observada por sus compañeros, pero no le importó, se hallaba totalmente inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Un ciclo de su vida había terminado, debía aceptarlo y seguir avanzando. Tenía bajo su mando lo que quedaba de su pueblo, bien podía empezar de nuevo y reconstruir el poderío que sus antepasados habían logrado formar. Todo sería distinto, por supuesto, pero existían muchas maneras de rescatar las costumbres, creencias y tradiciones de las familias muertas a su alrededor.

Su padre había creído en ella, era ridículo que se diera por vencida ahora cuando se hallaban sin hogar, sin un lugar al que volver luego de días, semanas o años de trabajo. En ese instante se le presentaron opciones, puertas de escape, de salida. Ella tenía contactos, sabía de artes, tenía conocimientos y experiencia, de niña su padre le enseñó lo que consideró necesario, y en su adultez aprendió lo que necesitó por su cuenta.

Podía dar inicio a una nueva etapa en otro lugar.

Pero antes de eso, una amenaza se alzaba en el fondo de sus proyectos, había algo que le impedía ver un futuro acorde a lo que deseaba. Konoha no descansaría hasta verla partir rumbo a la otra vida, el segundo Hokage no le permitiría vivir tranquila después de lo hecho en su aldea. Después de poner en ridículo esa seguridad de la que tanto se vanagloriaban, de convivir por años con ellos, de meterse en la cama de su líder y luego asesinarlo.

Apartó las manos de la niña, exhaló y se puso en pie. Vio de reojo que Yumi se agachaba para sostener a la infante en sus brazos, la cubría de nuevo con los harapos y la observaba en espera de sus palabras.

—Nos iremos en cuanto regrese el otro grupo —informó—. De momento esperaremos en la entrada del Remolino, aprovechando para evaluar a conciencia el estado de nuestra nueva hermana. Ella será entrenada en las artes que nos formaron, para dedicarse en un futuro a nuestro mismo oficio.

—Pero Mito, ¿seguiremos trabajando en lo mismo?

—Por supuesto, pero lo haremos en otras condiciones —respondió en voz baja, tirando sin pudor alguno de la tela que mantenía sujeto el vestido a su cuerpo. Sus camaradas observaron extrañados cómo su cuerpo quedaba expuesto y las ropas que antes lo cubrían, descansaban en un cumulo de arrugas entre los despojos—. Para poder empezar de nuevo con nuestras vidas, Mito Uzumaki debe morir.

Yumi dio un paso atrás, alarmada.

—No puedes estar pensado en esto, muchacha.

Mito hizo una extraña mueca que los demás interpretaron como su intento por decir que lo que la mayor había entendido, no era lo que ella quiso sugerir.

—No hay necesidad de derramar mi sangre... —aclaró, pasando sus ojos por el rostro de cada uno de ellos, evaluándolos. Su mirada inflexible se detuvo en una mujer de su misma contextura y altura, de pie a cuatro metros de su persona. La susodicha elevó las cejas entendiendo el mensaje y dio un paso adelante. Yumi apretó con más fuerza la niña, negando de nuevo al captar lo que se haría—. Sólo debemos hacer creer a Konoha y a quien le interese, que ello se hizo.

—Esto no...

Mito alzó su mano en una orden muda, seguidamente tomó una de sus armas y señaló a la muchacha, quien dentro de la conmoción sólo pudo contemplar su filo.

—Lo que te estoy pidiendo es pequeño en comparación a lo que mi toda mi familia ha hecho por ti y tu linaje todos estos años. Considéralo un honor para tus ancestros dar la vida por el bien de la nueva cabeza de lo que queda del Clan. —Se detuvo y le devolvió la mirada a los presentes, cerciorándose del semblante de cada uno. Asintió conforme al constatar que el adiestramiento que habían recibido era el mismo de ella; ninguno se iba a oponer—. Soy quien sabe cómo sacarlos de esta situación, quien tiene los conocimientos de gestión necesarios para salir adelante sin dejar de pasar desapercibidos. Tu vida o muerte no haría una diferencia, la mía sí.

Pasaron segundos en que cada uno de ellos observaron sin compasión a aquella persona, la tensión tan espesa hacía entender que en cuanto Mito diera la orden de someterla, nadie lo dudaría. Órdenes eran órdenes, no importaba qué tan duras podían llegar a ser.

Una persona debía morir, y esa era la mujer que ahora encerraban en un círculo por si decidía oponerse. Algo que al final no sucedería, pues con el peso del deber debilitando sus rodillas, la muchacha se cambió con las vestiduras de la implacable Mito sin decir una sola palabra.

Y ahí, entre un nuevo cementerio cuyos sepulcros eran las viviendas destruidas, con hollín ensuciando cada rincón posible y las cargadas nubes amenazando con dejar caer sobre ellos una tormenta, la mujer hincó una pierna ante la señora Uzumaki e inclinó la cabeza.

—Estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme, señora.

Dos horas después la sangre se mezclaba con la lluvia, corriendo luego por los caminos entre los escombros y la indolente comitiva se hallaba muy, muy lejos de allí. Todo lo que hizo posible esa escena, desde las causas hasta sus frías consecuencias, se reflejarían más adelante en una historia que estaba por acontecer.

La vida daba vueltas en espiral, hilando la vida de las personas, jugando con su pasado y su presente. Lo que no se decía en el presente, en algún momento futuro se sabía. Lo que no se resolvía en el pasado, en un instante del presente hallaba solución.

Nadie tenía escapatoria cuando el destino, tejido por las decisiones de las mismas personas, decidía que quería revivir antiguos dolores, lagrimas y traiciones, para darles sus merecidas terminaciones.

Y eso era algo que tomaría tiempo entender.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¡Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic!, estoy muy emocionada con este proyecto, espero que a quien lea le guste o al menos le resulte entretenido._

 _Bueno, les digo que detrás de este fic se esconde una historia compleja que me tomó tiempo construir. Este mundo no es el de Naruto propiamente dicho, sí toma algunos detalles como los personajes y sus personalidades, pero el carácter histórico y cultural, junto a sus causas, es totalmente distinto._

 _Me inspiré en una mezcla entre la serie Naruto y lo que fue la época feudal en Japón, así que no es fiel a ninguno de los dos **(esto lo digo para evitar quizá quejas sobre que así no son las cosas en Naruto o así no se dieron en la historia de Japón. Esto es independiente de ambos, nunca pretendí seguir las pautas históricas de ninguna).** Además de eso, al igual que en Naruto, también tomaré características de otras culturas asiáticas. Vestuario, quizá comida, ambiente, arte... Cada personaje aquí vivió algo distinto, las aldeas tienen un significado más profundo que en Naruto y el arte shinobi va más allá de lo que vimos en la serie._

 _En este prólogo, por ejemplo (y en otras partes del fic) hago hincapié en lo qué significa el deber para una Kunoichi, y en el transcurso de la historia iré contando la razón de su existencia, bajo qué circunstancias lo hicieron y cuál es su rol propiamente dicho en ese mundo. Ser Kunoichi en este fic no tendrá las mismas connotaciones que en la serie Naruto. Existen historias, mitos y cuentos sobre estas mujeres, entre ellos se cuenta de kunoichis que llegaron a casarse con sus víctimas, o con alguien cercano a estas, con el fin de cumplir sus objetivos (podían llegar a ser decisivas en el desenlace de una batalla)._

 _De igual modo también se habla del adiestramiento militar que recibían las mujeres emparentadas (esposas, hijas, sobrinas, nietas) con los Samurais. Aún está por verse si encuentro espacio para incluirlas o no._

 _En fin, este es un MinaKushi un tanto extraño jajaj la historia será relativamente larga y tendrá un desarrollo sustentado, la tengo escrita casi hasta el final y se publicará un caítulo semanal. Realmente deseo que le den una oportunidad, que al menos lean hasta el primer capítulo a ver si les gusta, ya ahí la trama principal empezará a tejerse y ustedes juzgaran._

 _Espero que dejen apreciaciones, acepto sugerencias, críticas constructivas y hasta tomatazos jajaj y en caso de que me sigan leyendo, advierto que el romance superficial no será por ningún motivo el remo de este fic. Aquí se presentarán otros personajes, otras vidas que se entrelazarán para dar forma al mundo cambiante que las sombras habitan, y que finalmente conducirán a nuestros protagonistas a la toma de decisiones realmente difíciles (todo bajo el contexto de los problemas que hacen temblar este mundo)_

 _Creo que ya se harán una idea de mi estilo de escritura (amada por unos, odiada por muchos, aceptable para otro pocos y poco entendible para los restantes jajaja) tendrá este fic escenas de todo tipo, fuertes, impactantes, misteriosas, de miedo, románticas y bla, bla, bla. No me detengo por nada, trataré de incluirle los suficientes matices como para que resulte creíble, entretenido, cause intriga, sensibilidad y despierte el espíritu rosa que habita en cada uno de nosotros. Además pasado y presente se complementarán a medida que pasen los capítulos, respondiendo preguntas y dudas, hasta dar paso al desenlace._

 _Tengo pensado que sea intenso, no sé si lo logre._

 _En fin, no los aburriré más así que procedo a despedirme._

 _Gracias por leer y ¡adiós!_

 _Pd: aclaro que no soy experta en cultura e historia asiática ni nada que se le asemeje._

 _Palabras: 4.616_

* * *

 _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Eso sí, la trama fue construida enteramente por mí. ¡No al plagio!_


	3. Capítulo 1: Maestra

**Capítulo 1: Maestra**

 **"Ante el sentimiento del deber, enmudecen las más rebeldes pasiones"**

 **Immanuel Kant**

Desde un pequeño templo circundado por un lago, se alzaba una melodía suave que estremecía con su significado a la misma naturaleza. Eran notas que hablaban de juventud y de vejez, de guerra y de paz, de risas y lágrimas... mensajes ambiguos que emergían en el corazón de la joven que, arrodillada en dirección a la zona más hermosa del jardín, tocaba el instrumento.

La brisa del atardecer que pintaba el cielo, acariciaba el rostro de la artista, colmándola de un aura de paz que muy pocos lograban alcanzar. Para ella la melodía era liberación, una manera de contar sus penas, deseos y frustraciones sin necesidad de usar palabras, un modo de llegar al corazón de las personas a través de los sonidos, de conmover en otro lenguaje.

Aunque estas notas en especial, al asignarle un rostro a ese _yo_ que encontraba belleza en el escenario más macabro que podía recrear, prefería tocarlas en soledad. No porque no quisiera que sus allegados conocieran la faceta suya capaz de construir escenarios perturbadores, sino para que en lo posible no vieran la presencia de su lado sensible, ese que se sobrecogía con lo que sus manos hacían.

Era una parte de su ser que no sería bien recibida.

Sus dedos se movieron sobre el instrumento, veloces, haciendo vibrar su pecho. Una ráfaga de recuerdos tomó forma tras sus parpados, aportando peso a lo que quería transmitir. Su cabello se meció al ritmo de la música, como si se tratara de una fogata avivada por las imágenes que en su mente encontraban vida.

Los sonidos que viajaban a cada rincón del jardín y se perdían en el horizonte, el palpitar del delicado instrumento y las letras que sólo vivían en su mente, contaban la historia de la niña que nunca llegó a ser. De esa etapa que no llegó a tener desarrollo, de esos años que jamás había anhelado.

O que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que anhelaba.

Las sombras que se formaban bajo sus espesas pestañas temblaron, y su pecho subió y bajó conforme se incrementaba la intensidad de la tonada. Llegaba al clímax de la historia, a esa parte en la que visualizaba una versión más pequeña de sí misma observando las sombras del mismo templo donde estaba arrodillada, ese momento en que se cuestionaba la razón de tantas cosas. El instante en que, cubriendo su piel lastimada, entendía que ella y sus compañeras eran diferentes a cualquier niña que habitara fuera de esa edificación.

Entre sonido y sonido las escenas se sucedieron con mayor velocidad, y esas emociones que mantenía bajo control todos los días y en cada momento, se desbordaron en las notas, hallando libertad. Encontrando en los insectos, las aves y los arbustos el adepto más fiel que alguien podía imaginar; ese confidente que ni bajo presión revelaría lo que se le fiara. Fue entonces, cuando se preparaba para dar la estocada final a su melodía, que lo sintió; como un baldado de agua fría, la presencia de otro individuo se infiltró en su momento de intimidad, robando su inspiración.

La corriente del viento se vio alterada, el fugaz susurro de las rocas voló como un ronquido de alerta hasta ella, algunas aves cesaron su canto y otro aroma hizo contraste con el de las flores. La dirección del aire le indicó la ubicación del intruso, las rocas señalaron que eran pisadas femeninas, el regreso del canto de las aves que se trataba de una persona conocida, y la colonia una vez reconocida le permitió darle una identidad.

Cuando dicha persona llegó a ella, la flauta descansaba sobre sus piernas y sus ojos observaban los pétalos de flores que flotaban en el lago.

—¿Qué tocabas? —preguntó una voz de niña tras ella, encendiendo las lámparas del templo. La llama iluminó los delicados detalles del lugar, el perfil de la joven mujer y la superficie del lago donde empezaba a reflejarse la luna—. Era una melodía... triste.

La muchacha apretó el entrecejo y por el rabillo del ojo observó a la niña sentarse a su lado, mientras tarareaba lo que ella antes tocaba. Se trataba de la última chiquilla que había llegado a la vivienda, una con la que ella había cometido el error de ser amable y ahora no podía despegar de sí.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ami? —cuestionó ignorando su pregunta.

La pequeña de grandes e inquietantes ojos se giró para mirarla con precaución, acción que la mujer tomó como algo natural. La niña aún no comprendía cuál era su posición en la morada, solía cometer muchos errores y por ende recibir correcciones con bastante frecuencia. Un problema que se repetía en cada nueva persona que se les unía.

—Me abrumaba dentro.

—Eso no explica porqué saliste cuando bien sabes que n...

—¡Esas reglas son ridículas!

—Pero son las reglas y se cumplen —contestó sin dudar. La niña se encogió ante su firmeza y desvió su mirada a los peces koi que serpenteaban en el agua cristalina. La joven suspiró haciendo lo mismo—. Escucha, Ami, si no sigues al pie de la letra lo establecido, regresarás al lugar de donde llegaste... y no creo que quieras eso.

—Por supuesto que no —murmuró Ami frotando sus ropas. Su cabello castaño se agitó con el frío soplo de la brisa nocturna, haciendo temblar las llamas—. Nadie querría nunca eso.

—Entonces compórtate.

Dicho esto, ambas se silenciaron mientras admiraban el paisaje que perdía sus colores para sumirse en oscuridad. La muchacha comprendía a la pequeña, después de todo la gran mayoría de ellas presentaba problemas para adaptarse, pero al final cada una entendía que si querían tener algún tipo de bienestar, su lugar estaba allí. Era poco probable que otra persona les diera la misma oportunidad que les estaban ofreciendo en esos momentos.

No estaba familiarizada con la historia de la niña, ni de ninguna otra persona bajo ese techo, a decir verdad. No era una constante contar sus vidas antes de llegar ahí; de alguna manera, después de atravesar el _genkan,_ era dejar atrás su pasado, volver a nacer.

Al menos para la mayoría, pues otras, como ella misma por ejemplo, no tenían recuerdos de lo que pudieron ser sus vidas antes. Tan pequeñas estaban cuando llegaron, que era imposible siquiera tener una idea difusa de una vida diferente a esa.

—¿Ha sucedido algo interesante dentro?

La niña se encogió de hombros fijando su atención en el cielo cada vez más oscuro. La luz de las lámparas realzó los rasgos redondeados de la menor y el color cobre oscuro de su cabello, mientras las delgadas cejas se juntaban en concentración.

—Bueno, creo que sí sucede algo...

—¿Qué? —cuestionó distraída, claramente poco interesada en las posibles habladurías que podían estar gestándose dentro de la mansión. Siempre había procurado no involucrarse en ellas, permanecer exenta de las continuas discusiones que bajo ese techo se formaban, le resultaba una de las cosas más inteligentes que podía hacer. Había hecho la pregunta sólo para llenar el silencio que en ese momento no se le antojaba.

—La señora acaba de arribar, no parecía especialmente emocionada de visitarnos.

La muchacha despegó sus ojos de las calmadas ondas del lago y, con un brusco movimiento de su cuello, los posó sobre la niña que, ajena a su sobresalto, perseguía con su mirada el perezoso recorrido que hacía un insecto sobre las flores blancas al otro lado de las rocas con musgo.

—¿Mito está aquí? —Abrió los ojos más de lo usual, poniéndose inmediatamente en pie cuando la chica asintió—. No es posible, la esperábamos para dentro de seis meses.

Con movimientos veloces, sin importarle ocultar la turbación que le producía el hecho de que esa mujer estuviera en ese instante pisando el mismo suelo que ella, pulió las posibles arrugas de su vestuario y tomó a la chiquilla del brazo para que la siguiera. La niña podía no entender lo que significaba una visita de Mito porque más allá del día en que la entregó a ellas, no había tenido más contacto con su persona, pero en lo que respecta a las demás, ya sabían qué traía sus visitas.

Y más si éstas eran esporádicas. Generalmente no podían ser buenas noticias.

—¿Qué pasa, señorita? —protestó su compañera entre tanto ella la urgía caminar más deprisa sobre la estrecha pizarra que las llevaría de nuevo al interior de la residencia—. ¿Por qué debemos...?

Pensó a la velocidad de un rayo cómo explicarle a la niña, lo más preciso posible, cómo se debían manejar cuando Mito estuviera presente. No era una tarea sencilla dado que su maestra era una persona complicada cuyo carácter resultaba casi imposible de describir.

—La señora Uzumaki es una persona difícil, Ami. Tiene reglamentos precisos que deben cumplirse al pie de la letra, al menos cuando ella está presente. En este momento deberíamos estar reunidas junto a nuestras hermanas, esperando sus palabras o instrucciones.

—Bueno, estábamos en el templo, no se enoja por eso, ¿o sí?

La muchacha ladeó la cabeza en un gesto que la niña no supo interpretar. Para ese momento ya habían dejado atrás los últimos senderos de arbustos y llegado al estrecho arco de piedra que conducía a la entrada. Cuando pasaron junto a las antorchas que iluminaban los escalones de madera, una de ellas terminó por consumirse entre hilos de humo que abrazaron los insectos que bailoteaban alrededor.

—Nunca se sabe. —Con la mano que agarraba la flauta se tocó el cabello, recordando de súbito que al ser ese su día de descanso, se había limitado a desenredarlo y llevarlo suelto a su espalda. Masculló entre dientes al saberse sin tiempo para hacerse algún arreglo —. Escucha, Ami, lleva esto a...

Ahogó una exclamación cuando una mano se cerró sobre su brazo, deteniendo en el acto sus palabras y su caminar. Aquellos dedos ajados la giraron con inusitada rudeza, sorprendiéndola más que el hecho de no haber precisado la presencia de alguien más antes de tenerlo encima.

—Muchacha imprudente —rezongó sobre su rostro una anciana de vestidos oscuros con hilados exquisitos, casi zarandeándola. La muchacha entreabrió los labios y los volvió a cerrar, turbada—. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevo buscándote?

—¿A mí? —Arqueó las cejas confundida, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por liberarse. Yumi era la encargada de ellas cuando Mito se encontraba ausente, lo cual era casi todo el tiempo; y mientras a la una le tenían un creciente temor, a la segunda le guardaban profundo respeto.

—Por supuesto, ¿ves acaso que le esté hablando a alguien más? —No esperó a que respondiera, en vez de ello vio por encima de su hombro y le envió una mirada reprobatoria a la niña que las observaba sin saber qué hacer—. Vete a tus labores, niña insolente.

La pequeña ofreció una rápida disculpa, pero antes de irse la joven le alcanzó a entregar el instrumento y hacerle señas para que lo regresara a su sitio. Luego se dejó arrastrar por la mujer que sobrepasaba los 65 años de edad, quien se mostraba cada vez más ansiosa e impaciente.

—Justo cuando necesito que estés dónde te necesito, madura y arreglada como debe ser, decides esconderte de todos junto a esa criada. ¿Cuándo empezarás a comportarte como se debe?, ya no eres la mocosa a la que podía defender ante la señora, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Yumi le dirigió una mirada molesta, y ella, mordiéndose la lengua para no protestar, se limitó a asentir al mismo tiempo que trataba de reconocer el camino que estaban tomando. Yumi caminaba sin pausa, abriéndose paso entre las paredes corredizas con maestría. Llevaba en su mano libre una mecha con la que daba luz a los solitarios caminos.

—Estaba meditando.

—Por supuesto, al igual todas las ocasiones en que te he atrapado saliendo o llegando a altas horas de la madrugada, ¿verdad?

La muchacha contuvo el temblor de una sonrisa ante la acusación. No pasaba mucho tiempo con Yumi y sus compañeras, había ocasiones en que se sucedían meses, e incluso años, antes de verlas. Pero siempre, por algún motivo de extraño origen, terminaba involucrada en problemas o generando algunos.

—En esta ocasión es cierto, estaba meditando.

—Considero tener los motivos suficientes para no creerte.

—Estar lejos del bullicio del pueblo me relaja. Sabes que no me gusta este lugar —debatió apretando sus rojas cejas, entre tanto pasaban por una sala completamente desprovista de ornamento. Observó por el rabillo del ojo a Yumi y le sonrió a modo de disculpa luego de reparar en su mirada de reprobación. Bastantes conversaciones habían tenido sobre el perfil que debían mantener de cara a los moradores de ese pueblo como para saber que sus objeciones no precisaban de aceptación. Ellas tenían un rol, una máscara y un trabajo en el que no les convenía dejar el secretismo—. No importa, ¿a dónde me llevas?

—Mito quiere hablar contigo.

Su estomagó se redujo al tamaño de un puño al escuchar aquello. Su maestra, su líder, aquella mujer que pocas veces se dejaba ver y de quién se sabía poco, la convocaba a hablar con ella. Todavía siendo conducida por Yumi, mordió la cara interna de su mejilla con creciente recelo.

—¿Qué puede querer ella de mí?

Atravesaron otro panel que daba paso a otro pasillo semioscuro. Desde niña, cuando por primera vez Mito y compañía la llevaron allí, había comparado ese lugar con un castillo de piedras lamosas que formaban un confuso laberinto imposible de descifrar; un castillo con incontables pasillos que albergaban horrores desde tiempos inmemoriales. En su momento esa creencia la llegó a intimidar, después de todo para una niña que no había visto mucho de ese mundo, era perfectamente factible que monstruos putrefactos la esperaran en cada esquina para acabar con ella antes de siquiera darse cuenta. Pero ahora que había visto, hecho y oído tantas cosas, entendía que los monstruos no eran precisamente de aspecto grotesco, no olían mal ni con sólo mirarlos se podían identificar.

La vida era más compleja que eso. Después de todo quién la mirara en las calles, por muy letrado o sagaz que se creyera, sólo vería a una joven mujer de buen parecer. Débil, inocente y quizá, si se sentían generosos, talentosa con las artes.

—Lo desconozco —respondió Yumi descorriendo una de las puertas y deslizándose luego al recién descubierto pasillo—. Pero debe ser bueno. Ya sabes que Mito no gusta de perder el tiempo, si llama a una de ustedes es porque tiene un trabajo grande entre manos.

La joven no le creyó, por supuesto. Yumi siempre aparentaba no saber muchas cosas, pero ella estaba segura que esa supuesta ignorancia no era más que una tajante estratagema para que no preguntaran más. La muchacha las conocía, a ella, a Yumi y a sus maestras, más que cualquiera de sus compañeras. No por nada, a diferencia de las demás, desde que empezó a ser consciente de su mundo había estado con ellas. Desde que tenía recuerdos ellas habían sido, de una manera un tanto tétrica, su familia.

Cualquiera pensaría que ello había forjado lazos de cariño entre ellas, pero en caso de insinuarlo, aquella joven estaba dispuesta a contradecir para luego explicar que lo único que se podía tener para con Mito una vez hubiera convivido bastante tiempo con ella era cautela y, llegados más allá, un implacable respeto que les robaba la voz cuando ella estaba presente. Sus compañeras, llegadas a ese sitio ya mayores o con un grado de conciencia que superaba a la de un infante, veían a Mito de una manera un tanto distinta; como una amable señora que las había auxiliado y brindado otra vida a cambio de sólo su lealtad, un precio bastante bajo si se tenía en cuenta lo que las calles y los prostíbulos les habían cobrado en lo que llevaban de existencia.

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a sacarlas de, lo que consideraba, era un error. El aprecio era una de las cosas más subjetivas del mundo, en esa vida innumerables vicisitudes llevaban a que se quisieran a las personas que menos lo merecían. No es que ella odiara a Mito, ni más faltaba; todo lo que sabía, esa mujer se lo había enseñado. Todo lo que había vivido y todo lo que tenía era gracias a ella. La joven no era de ninguna manera ingrata, en su fuero interno sabía que siempre se esforzaba por agradar a su maestra al igual que todas sus compañeras, pero ello no quitaba que conociera una de las facetas más aterradoras de ella y por ello tratara de prevenir encontrarse a solas con su persona.

Mito la intimidaba. Aquella muchacha estaba segura que jamás intentaría ir en contra de sus propósitos.

Ambas mujeres guardaron sus palabras varios minutos, limitándose a caminar y admirar la belleza de los pasajes adyacentes a la sala. Los motivos gravados en las paredes ilustraban las ramas de un bello árbol cuando llegaba la caída de sus cobrizas hojas. Para la joven representaban el fin de una fase y el inicio de otra, como la caída del sol y la salida de la luna. Cambios que la llenaban de optimismo, esperanza y serenidad; la promesa de encontrar un mejor camino.

La muchacha inspiró hondo cuando los grabados dejaron de aparecer, y en su lugar ante ella tuvo los sombríos paneles de madera que antecedían la sala donde Mito la esperaba. Un contraste que no le gustaba en absoluto.

Yumi la soltó y procedió a inspeccionar el aspecto que tenía la joven pupila. No pasó mucho tiempo para que empezara a refunfuñar por el vestido soso que llevaba encima y el poco decoro de su cabello. A la muchacha no le importó, bastante preocupada se encontraba observando con aprensión las puertas corredizas de madera como para encima dejarse aplastar por las quejas de Yumi. Un tenso nudo tomó forma en su garganta al percibir el olor del incienso y cera que traspasaba las puertas, reviviendo recuerdos que tenía de haber estado en aquella sala.

Ello no ejercía sobre su ser motivación alguna de, por su cuenta, encerrarse a solas con su maestra.

—Esto no me gusta. —Se encontró diciendo, y Yumi, que en ese momento quitaba de su cabello carmín una hoja que el viento en el jardín seguramente había llevado hasta allí, entrecerró los ojos, fastidiada.

—Deja de quejarte por todo.

Sus ojos, coloreados por un extraño purpura que en ese instante brillaba, se prensaron en los acuosos de la mujer mayor.

—No me estoy quejando, sólo digo lo que pienso sob...

Yumi alzó su mano instándola a callarse. Sus hombros se cuadraron tensos en una posición que la muchacha conocía bien; en pocos segundos empezarían a recriminar sus faltas y a corregirla.

—Pues no lo digas. Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, entonces mantente en silencio —Yumi endureció su voz—. Una Kunoichi debe tener total dominio sobre sus instintos, sabe leer lo que no está escrito y oír lo que no se ha dicho. Sabe meterse en su rol y mantener lejos de sí las distracciones, sabe ser ella sin dejar el papel que está interpretando. No es impulsiva, es observadora y entiende en qué momento debe hablar y cuando no. Los tres últimos puntos son cuestiones de las que debes tomar nota y corregir.

Entonces, tras dirigirle otra mirada de censura y creyendo que eso era suficiente, Yumi se dispuso a correr las puertas e informar sobre la presencia de la chica a Mito. Pero la muchacha, siéndole imposible detenerse después de ocurrírsele otra idea, habló detrás de ella.

—¿Estoy en problemas?

No alcanzaba a recordar haber hecho algo mal, de hecho podía sacar pecho y decir que sus últimos trabajos habían sido un total éxito. Pero cuando se trataba de Mito, quien parecía tener una habilidad especial para detectar los más mínimos errores en cada una de ellas, nunca se podía estar segura.

—No seas ridícula —rezongó la anciana, acercándola a la puerta con impaciencia—. A veces creo que he perdido todos estos años contigo, es claro que la mitad de lo que digo se pierde de camino a tus oídos.

—Yumi...

Ella de nuevo alzó una mano, silenciándola.

—Escúchame, muchacha, la señora no está aquí por un asunto banal. En estos momentos está bajo presión, lo último que debes hacer es formular preguntas que ella ahora no quiere escuchar —Ella apretó la mandíbula y la anciana arrugó su ceño respondiendo a su gesto—. Fuiste la primera niña que estuvo en sus manos... la primera a la que formó desde antes de siquiera tú saber qué te rodeaba. Has tenido buenos maestros, incluso la tuviste a ella antes de que este negocio pudiera ponerse en pie, sería un total inaudito que resultaras ser un fracaso.

—No soy un fracaso.

Yumi observó el rostro de la joven, que ahora exhumaba desde cada ángulo frialdad y frigidez. No logró hallar ni en sus ojos, lo más expresivo que podía una persona como ella tener, señal alguna de su anterior curiosidad. No, en vez de ello se encontró con la oscuridad que parecía llenarla cuando entrenaba o partía en una faena. Una que transformaba sus rasgos, su forma de ver, oír y hablar.

La anciana en ocasiones se preguntaba cuál de esas dos facetas era la verdadera, ¿la que reía o sonreía cuando visitaba los jardines, esa risueña artista que encontraba en cada detalle un motivo de alabanza?, ¿o el cascaron incapaz de mostrar emociones que entrenaba, caminaba por los pasillos y no le temblaba un dedo para hacer lo que se le ordenaba?

Creía a veces que las dos eran la verdadera, pero ese planteamiento daba paso inmediato a otro dilema; una de esas dos partes, tarde o temprano, terminaría por someter a la otra. Dependía de la entereza de la persona para que ambas hallaran un punto de equilibrio. Pero a lo largo de su vida, Yumi había constatado que las personas rara vez se topaban con tan ansiado punto, siempre sucumbían ante una de las dos partes.

Mito, por ejemplo, pertenecía a ese último grupo. Una muchacha que ante su padre no supo negarse y se forzó a ser lo que otra persona quería que fuera. Ella había renunciado a una de sus partes cuando lo creyó necesario.

Sacudió la cabeza y procedió a arrastrar la puerta, no hacía falta recordar esos episodios, pensar que ella tuvo que ver en ese deceso siempre le producía malestar. El embriagador aroma del incienso invadió sus cavidades nasales y las velas parecieron parpadear cuando dio un paso al interior obrando una sutil reverencia.

Sintió sobre ella la mirada de su señora, aún así se negó a alzar la cabeza y devolverle el gesto. Empezaba a sentir los mordiscos de la inquietud en su estomago, esa sensación que sobrevenía cuando su inconsciente sabía que algo no iba bien.

—La muchacha está aquí, señora.

—Haz que pase.

Sin ver en dirección a Mito, se hizo a un lado apremiándole a la joven que entrara. Ésta, viéndose tan infranqueable como cuando afirmó no ser un malogro, se adentró acompañada del susurro de sus ropas y esa voluntad que Yumi siempre había admirado de ella; esa que a veces creía, ni esa misma joven era capaz de apreciar. Una voluntad peligrosa que ella misma había visto en su señora cuando tenía la misma edad de esa muchacha.

Siguió con su mirada el recorrido que hacía, la forma en que se reverenciaba, la manera en que los ojos desprovistos de sentimientos de Mito la evaluaban, el momento en que ésta parecía arquear sus labios satisfecha con lo que veía.

De pronto se sentía deseosa por dejar esa sala, sentía que un fantasma helado y con un aura de malos presagios pasaba por su costado, salvaba el camino hasta las dos mujeres y se sentaba entre ellas. Inexplicables nauseas burbujearon en su estomago y tuvo de improviso el presentimiento de que aquel era un punto de no retorno; el inicio de otra historia.

—Retírate, Yumi.

Un relámpago de aprensión recorrió su cuerpo, y así, sin ofrecer palabras de apoyo a la muchacha que ahora se postraba ante su maestra, dejó la habitación con una gracia y silencio que nadie creería, serían propios de una mujer de su edad.

Entonces, mientras desandaba el pasillo iluminado por las parpadeantes velas, rogó no haber cometido un error al recomendar a aquella chica para ese espinoso trabajo. No se sentía capaz de cargar con otra culpa como la que atenazaba su corazón cuando bajaba sus defensas, ese sentimiento demoledor que llevaba décadas arrastrando consigo.

Ya estaba vieja para eso.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Bien, bien, aquí está el primer capítulo. Debo decir que es bastante sencillo y no muestra mucho sobre la trama (como tenía planeado que fuera), pero siento que para ser introductorio está bien. Vamos conociendo un poco a la protagonista y su entorno y nos preparamos para entrar en lo realmente turbio del fic. A partir del tercer capítulo estaremos de lleno en lo que quiero mostrar._

 _Además de eso también quería decirles que trataré de no subir capítulos superiores a las 5.000 palabras, aunque siendo yo la verdad dudo que aguante a escribir capítulos largos. (Este capítulo tenía 10.000, pero tomé la decisión de dividirlo) A veces simplemente no puedo evitarlo, me disculpo de antemano si llega a suceder._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría saber qué piensan y conocer sus puntos de vista._

 _Ya sin más, procedo a despedirme. Gracias por leer ^^_

 _¡Adiós!_

 _Palabras: 4.260_

* * *

 _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto._


	4. Capítulo 2: Identidad

_**Capítulo**_ _ **2: Identidad**_

 ** _"Ni la muerte, ni la fatalidad, ni la ansiedad, pueden producir la insoportable desesperación que resulta de perder la propia identidad"_**

 ** _Howars Philips Lovecraft_**

Las antorchas emitían sobre el suelo y las paredes tenebrosas sombras que trataban de alcanzarla. Mientras esperaba las palabras de Mito, que llevaba minutos observándola sin siquiera moverse, no podía evitar pensar en ello. De niña solía observar las formas que la luz de las velas construía en un cuarto oscuro, las figuras que las nubes al pasar bajo el sol proyectaban sobre las calles, e incluso los esbozos que su cuerpo, ayudado por las aguas de un lago en pleno atardecer, recortaba en la superficie de las rocas. En ese entonces gustaba pensar en ellas, las sombras, como seres sin identidad que se sabían existentes sólo cuando un tercero reparaba en ellas.

Siempre se había identificado con esas entidades de formas cambiantes, y aunque en su niñez ese pensamiento era reconfortante, ahora le ponía los vellos de punta; no había nada más asfixiante que sentirse atada a la existencia de otro para sentirse viva, nada más abrumador que saberse sin nombre ni historia cuando decidía aparecer en las calles de su mundo. Ella era un rostro que, según cada persona, recibía una identidad distinta. Y eso la hacía sentir vacía.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin verte?, no logro recordarlo.

Tan tensa como cuando traspasó las puertas de aquella sala, la joven pensó antes de responder.

—Tres años, maestra.

Durante lo que parecieron minutos, Mito no agregó nada luego de su respuesta. La muchacha escuchó el susurro de la tela cuando su superior se movió para alcanzar algo con sus manos, sintió el aroma tranquilizador de nuevas varillas de incienso, y por las sombras vio a su maestra extender una mano en su dirección.

Los fríos dedos de Mito se cerraron alrededor de su barbilla, obligándola a alzar el rostro mientras la mayor la inspeccionaba. La joven, apretando las manos sobre sus piernas, aprovechó para estudiar los rasgos de su maestra en lo que ésta hacía lo mismo con ella. Mito era una mujer que imponía respeto, tenía una mirada capaz de congelar al más insoportable fuego y de destruir la serenidad de cualquier adversario. Nunca la había visto dudar ni quejarse, normalmente permanecía en silencio, observando y al parecer memorizando los movimientos y reacciones de quienes la rodeaban.

Ahora, pese a estar entrando en años, nada de eso parecía haber cambiado. Los ojos que la observaban desde ese rostro neutro con finas marcas del paso del tiempo sobre su superficie, eran imposibles de descifrar.

—Es evidente que ya no eres una niña —habló Mito en un susurro mientras la soltada. La muchacha le mantuvo la mirada, identificando así el diminuto gesto de hastío que se formó en los labios de la mayor a pocos segundos de terminar la frase—, pero tampoco veo lo que Yumi dice ver en ti.

—No estoy segura de entender a qué se refiere, señora.

Mito, enfundada en un sofisticado kimono que resaltaba el desafecto de sus ojos, desestimó sus palabras mientras llevaba a su boca una pipa que reposaba a su lado. La joven aprovechó ese momento para observar el mapa que su maestra había extendido en medio de ambas y las figuras que señalaban los lugares donde se hallaban los principales pueblos de cada país. Un pergamino apretado en una cinta blanca reposaba justo a un costado del mapa, llamando inmediatamente su atención.

—Que veo frente a mí a una muchacha inexperta y de aspecto frágil, no a la mujer fuerte y decidida que me describió Yumi.

—La recuerdo a usted diciendo que una buena Kunoichi oculta su valía cuando no es necesario que ésta se vea.

Los labios de Mito se apretaron en una fina línea después de liberar el humo que detrás de ellos se acumulaba. Sus ojos brillaron cuando respondió.

—¿Acaso no encuentras necesario impresionar a tu maestra?

La muchacha se atrevió a formar una leve sonrisa, en lo que ideaba una respuesta. Por el rabillo de sus ojos observó la ancha sala de reuniones, las linternas puestas en los costados, la elegante madera del suelo y los sobrios paneles traslucidos que creaban pasillos dentro de la misma galería. La luz de varias velas se transparentaban desde ahí. Era la estancia en la que se llevaban a cabo las reuniones más importantes, donde lo dicho entre esas paredes pocas veces se conocía.

—Creo que si estoy aquí queda de más tratar de asombrarla. —Mito arqueó las cejas y ella reconsideró rápidamente sus palabras—. Pero si no es así me disculpo, no es mi intención sonar prepotente.

Su maestra sacudió la cabeza, dejando a un lado la pipa. Sólo en ese momento la muchacha reparó en la larga cabellera que cubría la espalda de Mito, encontrando de nuevo los rasgos que tenían en común. Sobre todo en ese momento en que ella misma llevaba el suyo de la misma manera, cayendo en cascada tras su espalda, con las puntas descansando sobre la madera del suelo.

Esas semejanzas siempre lograban incomodarla, además de también meterla en problemas. Era como una marca con que la median y así mismo le exigían, ella no entendía exactamente a razón de qué.

—Acepto tus disculpas —apostilló la mujer, tomando el pergamino que la joven antes había observado—. Aunque creo conveniente señalar que el que estés aquí es más por merito de Yumi que tuyo, fue ella quien insistió desde un principio en que fueras tú quién ocupara este puesto. Si hubiera sido una decisión sólo mía, jamás hubiera pensado en ti.

Aunque trató, le resultó imposible contener la respuesta que a la velocidad de un relámpago había tomado forma en sus cuerdas bocales. Antes de darse cuenta había hablado y Mito alzaba la cabeza para observarla con sorpresa.

—No es usted conocida por dejarse persuadir una vez tiene algo en mente.

Los ojos de su maestra brillaron cuando se inclinó sobre el mapa como quien cuenta un secreto, y ella, deseando no haber dicho nada, agachó la cabeza.

—No he llegado hasta aquí desestimando las opiniones de personas que tienen más experiencia que yo. En este mundo hay que aprender a distinguir qué de lo que dicen nuestros consejeros puede significar un beneficio, y aunque no lo creas, muchacha, Yumi es de las personas más sagaces que he conocido en toda mi vida. —Mito no mostraba signos en su voz de estar molesta, más bien había adoptado el tono de quién imparte una tediosa clase frente a un grupo de desconcentrados chiquillos a los que resulta difícil enseñar. La joven no respondió y Mito le tendió el pergamino que ella no tardó en recibir. No obstante, cuando sus dedos se cerraban sobre el rollo, con un movimiento veloz su maestra la tomó de la muñeca y ella, sorprendida, alzó la mirada hasta fijarse en la de la otra mujer—. Pero eso no quita que me sienta recelosa con la decisión que tomamos. Te veo muy joven… bastante inexperta en algunas cosas, aunque según Yumi no es nada que no se pueda arreglar de aquí a cuando el trabajo de inicio. Ahora hazme el favor de abrir el pergamino.

Mito la soltó y la muchacha, reprimiendo el impulso de frotar la piel que antes había entrado en contacto con los dedos de su maestra, quitó la cinta del pergamino y lo desenrolló. Sintió la pesada mirada de la otra mujer sobre ella como si se tratara de punzantes dagas de hielo, mientras observaba los detallados esbozos de varios rostros en la hoja. Los datos básicos se hallaban escritos al lado de cada dibujo.

Buscó respuestas en su maestra, pero ésta ahora estudiaba el mapa.

—Tengo entendido que hace dos días llegaste del país del Viento, ¿escuchaste algún rumor en todo el tiempo que viviste ahí?

—Rumores hay muchos, maestra —respondió deseosa por dejar una impresión buena en Mito. De momento la reunión no parecía avanzar como a ella le hubiera gustado.

—Hay uno en particular que llegó a oídos de dos grandes clientes. Ambos contactaron conmigo para confirmarlo y al final ofrecieron una buena suma de dinero por dos trabajos que bien pueden realizarse al mismo tiempo. —Mito sonrió aún mirando el mapa—. Aunque eso ellos no lo saben, por supuesto.

Mito era una mujer que con esfuerzo e inteligencia se había forjado un pedestal dentro de un mundo patriarcal. Teniendo a su servicio un numeroso grupo de jóvenes deseosas de cumplir sus órdenes, a lo largo y ancho del mundo, también era una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Su vida giraba en torno al misterio, era sabido que venía de una familia que siempre se había esforzado por pasar desapercibido, pero más allá de eso todo eran rumores. Ni ellas mismas, sus pupilas, tenían más información, y tampoco era como si la quisieran; la mayoría de ellas antes de Mito recogerlas y ofrecerles otra vida, no pasaban de ser mujeres de las noches con pocas esperanzas a futuro, herederas de familias en la ruina y huérfanas que contaban con la calle como único hogar. Personas vulnerables, fáciles de convencer y comprar su lealtad.

Su maestra les ofrecía un sinfín de beneficios al recluirlas en lo que de cara al exterior era un instituto de artes, pero que en el interior de eso forjaba además de artistas ordinarias, también mujeres con conocimientos amplios en el arte de matar. Eran las perfectas espías, nadie desconfiaría de una mujer de aspecto angelical y frágil que se desplazara por las calles de cualquier pueblo o ciudad.

Eso y los contactos con los que parecía disponer la hacían poderosa. Una persona atractiva para negociar y a la que deber un favor podía convertirse en un verdadero infierno. Ella misma, que llegó a manos de ella siendo una niña sin nada en las manos, podía con toda la seguridad del mundo afirmarlo.

—¿De qué rumor se trata, señora?

Los dedos pálidos, casi traslucidos de Mito, señalaron un punto en la esquina izquierda del plano. La muchacha sintió un cosquilleo excitante en sus brazos al vislumbrar el camino que parecía tomar la reunión. Su maestra señalaba un punto tabú dentro de su mundo, un lugar que muchos podían llegar a considerar su tumba en caso de dársele la orden de cumplir con un trabajo ahí.

—Al parecer, según fuentes muy cercanas a la alta cuna del país del Fuego, el Tercer Hokage está muriendo en algún escondite de su patética aldea.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sabemos, no podemos decir que de vejez porque ciertamente anciano no está. Se dice que está cruzando por la etapa terminal de una fea enfermedad. Informantes nuestros que se encuentran dentro del país del Fuego afirman que desde hace más de un año no se le ve fuera de Konoha, y según lo que han logrado sonsacarles a las personas que salen de la aldea, allí tampoco se le ve con la misma frecuencia de antaño.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, el tercer líder de la gran ciudad amurallada del país del Fuego, lugar al que no habían podido acceder desde que sus puertas se cerraran para los extranjeros y la mayoría de habitantes de aquel país del sur. De dos décadas para acá todo lo que la incluyera era desconocido, ni Mito ni nadie había logrado hacerse con información fiable sobre cómo se vive allí. Y de las pocas especulaciones que llegaban a oídos del exterior un mayor porcentaje respondía a comentarios hechos por borrachos en las tabernas y por prostitutas que repetían lo que sus clientes, en momentos de poca lucidez, revelaban.

Mito señaló los límites del país en cuestión, deteniéndose en la línea fronteriza con los pequeños espacios territoriales que aún se disputaban los grandes señoríos. Era de conocimiento general la tensión que se vivía en lugares como aquellos, que despertaban el interés de las grandes naciones que se habían formado décadas atrás. Sitios que vivían a la expectativa por una invasión militar por parte de sus vecinos, que bien podía darse en cualquier momento. Un miedo que se hacía fehaciente cuando las relaciones diplomáticas entre las naciones se rompían.

De momento, sin embargo, trataban de ser neutrales. No les convenía declarar abiertamente su enemistad o amistad con cualquiera de los señoríos que los pretendían.

—La presencia militar del país del Fuego ha retrocedido, especialmente en Amegakure —indicó Mito retrocediendo las fichas rojas que representaban las fuerzas armadas ya mencionadas—. Y las del país del Viento y la Tierra, por el contrario, han avanzado. Hasta el momento no tenemos pruebas de un enfrentamiento bélico entre los tres actores militares, pero es claro que el Fuego en estos momentos no está interesado en entrar a una guerra con el Viento y la Tierra por estos territorios, a pesar de haber sido el más insistente a lo largo de los últimos años.

Lo que quería decir que al Señor Feudal le preocupaba más preservar la soberanía de sus territorios, que incorporarse nuevos. Acción que sugería una posible ruptura entre las elites del país. Para nadie era un secreto que las familias samuráis, encargadas de la seguridad de sus naciones, nunca vieron con buenos ojos la afiliación de una aldea oculta en sus países.

Siempre se habían mostrado inconformes, temiendo el momento que aquellas fuerzas que vivían de incognito, pudieran llegar a desplazarlos a un escalón más bajo de su sociedad. Recelaban de la aparente aceptación que éstos tenían de cara a las gentes del común.

—Pero el Viento y la Roca, por el contrario, sí han de estar interesados en medirse ante un adversario como el Fuego. Y si resulta ser cierta la enfermedad del Hokage, no hay dudas que intentarán hacer algo al respecto.

La posible carencia de salud, cuando se trataba de un personaje tan importante como aquel que mencionaban, siempre traía repercusiones políticas, y por ende, sociales y militares. Mito asintió repetidas veces, moviendo las fichas amarillas y cafés un poco más cerca a la línea fronteriza de aquel país. Luego miró hacia el Este, deteniendo sus ojos en las ficha azules. La muchacha elevó las cejas mientras veía a su maestra acercar estas también.

—Y el país del Agua no se queda atrás. Hace unas semanas se presentó un altercado entre una embarcación del Fuego y otra del Agua por una aparente violación a los límites marítimos que establecieron las dos naciones hace ya tres años. Escaramuzas que se han intensificado con el paso de los días y que obligaron a los navíos del Fuego ceder territorio.

La muchacha había escuchado algo sobre todo esto antes de salir del país del Viento. Se rumoreaba en los mercados sobre supuestas riñas entre naciones, y aunque había procurado no olvidar ningún detalle de las habladurías, no le concedió mayor importancia. No era nuevo que las gentes, temerosas ante la idea que explotara de nuevo un conflicto de grandes proporciones como esos que llevaban años sin suceder, se dejaran llevar por esa desbordante imaginación alimentada por las heridas resultantes de enfrentamientos pasados.

Observó con detenimiento el mapa y las fichas. Ahora veía, con inexplicable satisfacción, que la suerte parecía estar echada. Los señoríos se estaban moviendo de acuerdo a sus intereses. Y teniendo en cuenta que gran parte de los líderes actuales parecían compartir la impulsiva necesidad de demostrar el alcance de lo que tenían bajo sus manos, probablemente llegarían a últimas instancias.

Detuvo de nuevo sus ojos fascinados en el país del sur. Según la interpretación que su maestra estaba dando a los acontecimientos recientes, parecía ser que además de compartir su impulsividad, también tenían un objetivo en común.

Pese al hermetismo que los caracterizaba, todos en el mundo conocían el gran flagelo del Fuego, aquél punto débil que los había obligado a encerrarse en sí mismo e instalar un sistema de seguridad inalienable para visitantes originarios de otros países, ese mismo que forzó a sus fuerzas armadas a vivir de incognito: sus descuidados líderes. Aún con las décadas que llevaba de existencia, la aldea oculta del país del Fuego tenía una política inestable, jamás había logrado nombrar un gobernante equilibrado que los guiara al éxito.

Al mundo de afuera habían llegado los testimonios de gentes que vivieron las guerras tanto internas como externas que cada uno de sus Hokages había traído para la aldea. A ella no le extrañaba que de entre los muchos enemigos que tenía Konoha, algunos quisieran sacar provecho de una desventurada situación como lo era la inevitable muerte del único líder que no parecía haber generado mayores problemas en aquella urbe.

—¿Qué hecho confirma el rumor?

Mito formó una sonrisa que, de no ser por la frigidez de su mirada, habría parecido alegre. Señaló los pergaminos desperdigados en el regazo de la joven con un movimiento sutil de su cabeza.

—Caravanas enteras de gentes que entran y salen de Konoha. Una aldea tan recelosa con su seguridad, en la que lograr un permiso de entrada era casi imposible hasta hace unos meses, da mucho de qué hablar si de repente, sin explicación alguna, grupos numerosos de personas salen y entran a sus anchas. Nuestros contactos están haciendo un seguimiento preciso de estos movimientos, la información que tienes en tus manos es lo que han logrado traer a mí.

La mujer miró esos rostros en el pergamino de nuevo y con mayor detenimiento. Todos parecían hombres y mujeres comunes, artistas, dueños de negocios, prestamistas, consejeros de la casa feudal del Fuego, campesinos… variedad de nombres, apellidos, ocupaciones y rasgos. No parecían tener nada en común, salvo pertenecer al conjunto de personas que entraban y salían con mayor regularidad de Konoha.

De momento no había forma de saber si eran shinobis, pues aparte del Hokage, no se tenía conocimiento de quién más de sus habitantes eran ninjas. Ellos permanecían ocultos entre los civiles que allí vivían, eran las sombras de los campesinos, comerciantes y artesanos.

Esa agitación social sugería mucho y nada a la vez. Pero fuera lo que fuere, esa situación de vulnerabilidad les resultaba tentadora al resto de Naciones y comunidades guerreras que deseaban deshacerse de ese enemigo del que no sabían absolutamente nada. El Señor Feudal del Fuego era una persona que andaba a su antojo por todo el mundo, confianza que los demás atribuían al hecho que el país contaba con el suficiente poderío militar como para contrarrestar cualquier ataque, o inclusive, lanzarse a la guerra con intereses expansionistas. Si antes no se había hecho un intento por derribar sus murallas y acabar con el peligro era por el temor a dar un paso en falso gracias a la desinformación, pero de resultar los rumores ser ciertos, tenían una oportunidad irrepetible de franquear sus fronteras y hacerse con esos datos que tanto les faltaba para la logística de un plan de guerra.

Eran muchas y diversas las emociones que suscitaba aquel señorío para con sus vecinos. La cantidad de tierras que éstos en conflictos pasados habían invadido y quitado eran casi incontables. Ese parecía ser el instante coyuntural que muchos en el mundo esperaban; el momento en que las tensiones estaban tan altas como parar recordar lo que cada provincia había hecho para con las otras y emprender una lucha armamentista para recuperar lo que antes era suyo.

Tomó aire con la emoción nadando en su sangre, esta podía ser su oportunidad para demostrarse a sí misma, a Mito y a sus maestros, que podía llegar a superar sus expectativas. En sus anteriores trabajos siempre lograba el cometido, pero eso ante Yumi y su maestra no parecía ser suficiente; ellas aparentaban desear mucho más de ella, y ese daba la impresión de ser el trabajo oportuno para cumplir con dichos deseos.

—¿Quieren que me ocupe como informante?

Su maestra sacó de entre los pliegues de su ropa un nuevo pergamino, esta vez uno mucho más pequeño. Ella lo recibió y abrió sin esperar el permiso para hacerlo, encontrándose con la ficha técnica de otra persona. Los trazos delgados y elegantes los reconoció al instante; era la letra de Mito.

—Es la identidad que suplantarás cuando llegue el momento —informó su maestra mirando el mapa con suficiencia —, debo decir que esta misión la llevamos preparando desde hace casi un año y no se pondrá en práctica hasta que se ultimen detalles. Inicialmente iba a estar a cargo de una compañera tuya, pero ella no regresó de su última misión y Yumi intercedió para que te fuera asignada.

—Entiendo…

—Quiero que estudies y memorices a la perfección ese perfil. Que le des matices al rol que cumplirás, que le des vida y color a ese nombre y a esa historia. —La muchacha fijó sus ojos en el lugar al que miraba Mito, asintiendo al mismo tiempo—. Lo primero que haremos será entrar al país. A partir de ahí te seguiremos dando instrucciones.

—Así lo haré —aseguró en un susurro.

—Cuando logres entrar al país, permanece alerta a todo lo que veas. Mira los detalles, pero no te expongas demasiado. Cumple sólo con tu rol un tiempo, gana la confianza de personas comunes pero no descuides lo que te rodea, deduce quién puede ser útil para obtener algún tipo de información que nos ayude más tarde a derribar las barreras de la aldea. Quién parece ser influyente, quién parece ser un marginado, quién parece más propenso a caer bajo la presión del chantaje… rumores, habladurías, lazos, odios, amistades, matrimonios… —Luego de soltar todo eso de sopetón, Mito suspiró y de nuevo centró su atención en el mapa. Parecía exhausta, ese tipo de cansancio que se siente cuando se dice, al fin, algo que se desea desde hace mucho tiempo—. Es una misión de gran riesgo e importancia. Entiendes eso, ¿verdad?

Las cejas de la muchacha se elevaron y sus ojos observaron un segundo los pergaminos. Por supuesto que entendía lo que tenía en las manos, no es como si fuera algo nuevo para ella. Quizá involucraba más tiempo, preparación y responsabilidad, pero en últimas era lo mismo que venía haciendo desde niña. Sospechaba que su maestra quería advertirle algo, pero no alcanzaba a entender qué exactamente.

De cualquier manera hizo lo que Mito esperaba; una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios y su cabeza se inclinó mientras cerraba los ojos. El crepitar de las llamas pareció incrementarse y la luz emitida por las velas en las lámparas bailó de la mano con las sombras que se proyectaban sobre ellas.

—Por supuesto que lo entiendo, maestra. Daré lo mejor de mí.

—Ocuparemos los siguientes meses para prepararnos. Cómo entrarás y bajo qué circunstancias, lo iremos planeando en lo que llega más información. Esto para prevenir que el plan de acción se filtre antes de tiempo. —La joven asintió sin mudar su posición—. Dejando eso claro, debo pedirte que te retires. Es todo por hoy.

Efectuando una última inclinación de respeto, la chica se apresuró a guardar los pergaminos entre sus ropas y luego se levantó. Mientras se aproximaba a la salida sentía la carga que había puesto sobre sí, la inusual confianza que Yumi parecía haber descargado en ella y las expectativas que despertaba en su maestra. Todo junto, formando remolinos en lo bajo de su estomago, se le antojó intrigante y estimulante.

No todos los días se le adjudicaba un trabajo como ese, no todos los días ni todas las personas tenían la oportunidad de demostrar su valía tal como a ella se le había presentado.

 _Kushina_ , pensó mientras descorría las puertas y ponía un pie en el pasillo lamido por la oscuridad. Repitió ese nombre y los pocos datos que había alcanzado a leer en la sala sobre la identidad que adoptaría. Suspiró. No sería en absoluto el papel más interesante que interpretaría, pero de momento sonaba bien.

Cuando la muchacha salió, el rostro de Mito cambió de forma radical. Entre la luz parpadeante de las antorchas, allí sentada frente al mapa, sus labios se tensaron y sus cejas se estrecharon delatando parte de sus atribulados pensamientos.

Acababa de emprender la carrera que muchos en su mundo aún estudiaban. Una carrera peligrosa pero emocionante que prometía grandes beneficios de llegar a concretarse, pero que para ello debía desentrañar de su pasado secretos de sí misma y su familia que nadie podía siquiera imaginar.

Llevó los dedos hasta su rostro, acariciando la fina piel que lo cubría. El tiempo que llevaba en silencio se hallaba marcado en su dermis, en sus pensamientos, en sus emociones. La había hecho ser lo que era. Inspiró hondo poniéndose en pie, el aroma dulzón del aire entró a su cuerpo y el peso de sus vestiduras se asemejó al de las confesiones que pensaba llevarse a la tumba.

Caminó ausente hasta la puerta, la acarició con suavidad y finalmente, con un suspiro de resignación, apoyó su frente en la pared. El mundo olía a sangre y hollín, las naciones y los pueblos empezaban a aliarse en un intento por adelantarse a los fuertes vientos que anunciaban discordia para los próximos años. Viejos rencores empezaban a hacer mella en las relaciones tanto políticas como comerciales de los países, potenciando esos avisos que durante años se habían temido. Y esos mismos países, en su estructura interna, también empezaban a fragmentarse.

Las armas parecían ser la única salida, dentro de las instituciones se leía el inconformismo, los ninjas, los samuráis y las kunoichis parecían perfilarse como los protagonistas de las nuevas disputas, tal como en el pasado recordaba que había sido. Tal como en el pasado ella, su padre y su familia habían combatido.

Debía seguir como hasta ahora. Infranqueable, incuestionable e inmutable.

Como su madre no quería que fuera, como su padre le insistió en convertirse, como ella misma había escogido ser.

No había vuelta atrás.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué tal les ha parecido?_

 _En los capítulos que vienen poco a poco se irá conociendo más sobre este mundo, sus problemas, la vida de los personajes y de la trama. Hay misterios que pronto se plantearán y que trataré de ir solucionando._

 _La realidad de cada Nación es compleja. Nos iremos dando cuenta de esto en cuanto empecemos a ver la vida que se lleva en el país del Fuego y luego, específicamente, en Konoha. También quería precisar que en los dos primeros capítulos la protagonista es unos años más joven a como será a partir del tercero. No será mucho pero en la madurez del personaje se va a notar._

 _¡Igual entiendo si no es de su gusto!, a veces creo que este no es un fic pensado para obtener muchos lectores xD pero igual quiero seguir publicando, no importa si sólo leen dos o cinco personas._

 _Agradezco de antemano a quienes lo lean, y aprovecho también para invitarlos a comentar. No importa si es una crítica, leo y respondo todo._

 _¡Adiós!_

 _Palabras: 4.477._

* * *

 _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._


	5. Capítulo 3:Trama de casualidades

_**Capítulo 3: Trama de casualidades.**_

 **¿Cómo crees que se desarrolla la vida? Hay una serie de coincidencias y sucesos que tienen que producirse de alguna manera. ¿Tú crees que nuestras vidas chocan y se entrelazan sin orden ni concierto? Si no hubiera ninguna razón, ¿para qué serviría todo? ¿Por qué crees que pasan las cosas?**

 **"Una cita con mi vida" (2011), Cecelia Ahern**

Agarrándose un costado y sin dejar de correr, el hombre apartó las ramas bajas de un pequeño árbol y buscó con desespero un escondite. Esa calma que usualmente ponía en práctica había quedado en el olvido, en ese momento la única fuerza que le urgía mover sus cansadas piernas, no era más que el absoluto terror.

Estaba por pagar el precio de su descuido. El cercano resoplido de las monturas que lo perseguían así se lo hacía saber. No le temía a la muerte, ésta no era más que otro inicio, no era más que volver a empezar. Lo que producía miedo en su persona era no lograr, antes de esa transición, cumplir con esas órdenes que beneficiarían a su señor.

Los colores de la caída del sol no lograban traspasar la densidad del bosque. El follaje de los gigantescos arboles mantenían en la espesura un constate y penetrante frío que él ya no sentía. Llevaba horas escabulléndose entre los troncos, los matojos y el monte, tan veloz y súbita fue su escapatoria, que se había visto obligado a armar sobre la marcha un improvisado plan de salida.

Se arrastró por debajo de un enorme tronco cubierto de musgo y lianas, jadeó al ponerse en pie de nuevo y sentir que la herida en sus lomos se abría más. La sangre empezó a manar entre sus dedos, arrancándole otro quejido. Con su mirada borrosa se giró para verificar que, efectivamente y tal como se temía, estaba dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre y huellas que a sus cazadores no les costaría nada seguir.

Le superaban en número y probabilidades. De alguna manera le habían descubierto, enfrentado y herido. Haber escapado, un acto de por sí humillante al que no habría recurrido de no ser por un motivo que le superaba por completo, fue un desproporcional golpe de suerte.

Siguió caminando a tropezones y aguzó sus oídos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que más allá de los sonidos de la fauna salvaje, nada más que él y su andar torpe interrumpía el murmullo del bosque. Se detuvo, perplejo. Se volvió en redondo escrutando las sombras y se agachó para escudriñar la tupida cobertura verde sobre él.

No escuchaba ni a los equinos ni a quienes antes los montaban, era como si hubiera imaginado la persecución anterior o como si los hubiera perdido. Pero él sabía que era imposible haberlos dejado atrás en el estado en que se encontraba. No estaba tratando con principiantes como para haberlos engañado tan fácil, y él mismo tampoco lo era como para creerse a salvo cuando claramente le tendían una trampa con aquel brusco silencio.

Juntó sus cejas, palpando el bolso de cuero que colgaba de su cadera. Debía llevar a buen puerto el paquete, pero moverse no era una opción dadas las circunstancias. No sabía nada de sus compañeros desde hacía rato, posiblemente se encontraban o muy atrás de él o ya habían logrado traspasar la frontera. Debía llegar pronto hasta el señor feudal, era seguro que hasta ahí no lo seguirían.

Aún observando sus alrededores, aquel hombre tomó la decisión de retomar su camino. Si se quedaba lo encontrarían de cualquier manera o moriría si no se trataba la profunda herida que tenía. En cambio si se arriesgaba a seguir, su suerte tenía mayores posibilidades de mejorar.

Regulando la respiración, cansado y adolorido, puso una mano sobre el suelo y se impulsó de pie. Le costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano permanecer sobre sus extremidades inferiores, algo entorpecía sus sentidos, confundía su equilibrio. Llevó una mano a su frente, palpando el sudor frío que recorría su rostro, y justo en el momento en que daba un paso al frente su corazón se detuvo y sus pupilas se redujeron. Una pequeña rama cayó con suavidad ante él, el aire zumbó cuando una daga a gran velocidad surcó el espacio y el hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de echarse hacia atrás y agacharse.

La daga se incrustó en su sombrero, clavándolo en un tronco a metros de distancia. Y desde las alturas, entre el ramaje de los robles, un segundo hombre le miraba. La mayor de las inexpresividades cubría sus rasgos, la frialdad de su mirada tan sensible que hacía daño.

El hombre en el suelo apretó los labios, pasando una mano por su cabello blanco que había quedado al descubierto. No tenía una sola arma encima, una herida abierta punzaba en su costado y sentía sobre su cuerpo la influencia de algún veneno. Estaba perdido en caso de un enfrentamiento.

Sus cejas se juntaron tratando de hallar una salida. La línea de su mandíbula se tensó y sus ojos se oscurecieron, recorriendo hábilmente los alrededores para idear un plan de contingencia. De no ser por su mal estado físico, habría podido usar a su favor la flora silvestre que lo cubría, no le hubiera sido tan difícil escabullirse e incluso atacar de llegar a encontrar un hueco en la defensa de su contrincante. Pero en su desventajosa situación poco o nada podía hacer.

—Nadie se enteraría si me deja huir —dijo con un regusto amargo en la boca. Sólo existía para alguien como él, algo más degradante que huir; tener que rogar para lograrlo. En otro momento no hubiera siquiera sopesado esa opción, pero esto era diferente.

El recién llegado ladeó la cabeza y a pesar de la altura, se lanzó del árbol sin titubeos, flexionando las piernas al tocar el suelo. Vestía como cualquier pueblerino que se hallara en un largo viaje, con una capa para el frío encima y un sombrero para protegerse el rostro de la lluvia o el sol. Pero la agudeza de su mirada, la postura de su espalda e incluso la forma que parecía fusionarse con la naturaleza, era suficiente para sacarlo de esa impresión. Cuando aquel hombre empezó a caminar hacia él, pudo ver las tres dagas que apretaba en su mano izquierda.

—¿Qué le hace pensar, General Hatake, que le dejaría ir después de lo que ha pasado?

Sakumo juntó las cejas y apretó los dientes. Trató de ponerse en pie pero el dolor en su costado lo obligó a doblarse y caer de nuevo sobre sus rodillas. Resignado, alzó su mirada al rostro de su rival. Había escuchado y visto de él lo suficiente como para saber que de esa no se libraría fácilmente.

—Al señor feudal no le agradará saber lo que ustedes están haciendo.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se deslizó por el rostro del otro hombre, mientras se detenía a pocos metros de él. Las puntas de su cabello se asomaron bajo el sombrero cuando sacudió su cabeza, como si algo le causara fascinación.

—¿No se ha detenido a pensar que quizá el señor feudal está de nuestro lado?

—Eso es imposible —rugió, comprimiendo sus manos en puños—. Hemos sido leales a él desde antes que ustedes, nunca hemos hecho algo que justifique tal traición.

Insinuarlo era un total insulto, si de algo estaban ellos seguros era de la legitimidad de su existencia, de la lealtad de su señor, de la franqueza del vinculo entre señor y samurái, de todo lo que los diferenciaba de aquellos aparecidos. Resoplando de ira contenida, Sakumo le sostuvo la mirada con el desprecio tiñendo su iris. La otra persona ni se inmutó.

—"Lealtad", "traición", "honor" —repitió el otro con voz sardónica—. Existen cosas que van más allá de su sentido del honor y la lealtad, samurái.

—No para un samurái.

—Bueno, ni mis compañeros ni yo somos uno —precisó el hombre elevando las comisuras de sus labios—. Ni el señor feudal lo es tampoco.

En ese momento, mientras aquel hablaba, del ramaje del bosque emergieron tres figuras más con vestuarios similares al que llegó en primer lugar. Se movían con tal sigilo que sus pies parecían no tocar las ramas del suelo, que su presencia parecía no alterar el bisbiseo de la espesura. Sus expresiones eran las mismas, a excepción de la que tenía la persona más baja. Los ojos de Sakumo se abrieron a más no poder cuando se encontró con esa mirada tan conocida, henchida de cólera.

No entendiendo qué hacía él en ese lugar como si fuera uno más entre esas filas, acompañando precisamente a quienes lo iban a liquidar, buscó sus respuestas en el líder.

—Responde a nuestras preguntas y entrega lo que no le pertenece ni a usted ni a los suyos, samurai —exigió éste ignorando su muda pregunta—. Puede que así nos sintamos altruistas y zanjemos esto más suave de lo planeado.

Sakumo, sin amedrentarse, protegió la bolsa e hizo un intento de echarse hacia atrás. La sangre no disminuía su flujo por la herida, parecía ser que incluso se hacía más intensa. La mano con que apretaba su costado estaba ya totalmente cubierta de líquido rojo que se deslizaba por su brazo y goteaba de su codo. Su respiración se hacía pesada con el desfile de los segundos y su mirada se desenfocaba a pesar de sus intentos por permanecer consciente.

—Mis compañeros llegarán pronto —amenazó, en un arrebato de valentía. No obstante, sin darle tiempo a saborear la advertencia, su interlocutor lanzó en su dirección una bolsa de gran tamaño a sus pies. Las otras tres figuras imitaron la acción de su cabecilla sin agregar nada.

Los ojos de Sakumo observaron las bolsas húmedas con los labios entreabiertos. No hacía falta aclarar nada, la sangre que goteaba de los cuatro sacos era lo suficientemente elocuente. Nadie llegaría a ayudarle, él era el último que quedaba.

El líder caminó en su dirección, pateando los sacos en el proceso. La sangre salpicó a sus vestiduras, aunque esto no pareció importarle. Sin miedo, como si Sakumo no fuera más que un insecto moribundo, el ninja se acuclilló frente a él y buscó su mirada. El azul de sus ojos brilló durante un segundo con pesar, para luego cerrarse en la misma inexpresividad de antes.

Se conocían desde hacía tiempo, pero las circunstancias los habían llevado a ocupar bandos opuestos. De camaradas habían pasado a enemigos en cosa de días, de compartir tragos en una taberna a enfrentarse a muerte en un bosque a kilómetros de cualquier ruta comercial, en cuestión de horas.

—¿A cuántos han dejado entrar? —exigió con voz grave.

—Ni sabiéndolo se lo diría.

Una bandada de aves alzó vuelo de golpe, con un graznido de advertencia. El hombre de ojos azules subió su mirada hacia ellas, sin alterar su semblante. Cuando volvió a hablar, su tono había mudado a uno precavido.

—Entonces admite usted que los suyos han permitido el tránsito por el país a gente indeseada.

—A estas alturas no vale la pena negar lo evidente —dijo entre cada dificultosa respiración. Cuando aquel individuo entrecerró los ojos como si le molestara su insolencia, el General Hatake sonrió—. Ya venía siendo hora de que se enteraran.

Esperó un golpe, un insulto o una muestra de ira. Sakumo entendía que el saberse en un estado de posible vulnerabilidad, intranquilizaba y agitaba a los hombres de las sombras. Por ese motivo cuando aquel individuo clavó en él una mirada vacía, desprovista de cualquier temblor o piedad, su instinto de supervivencia le erizó la piel como un mudo aviso.

—Entrégame los pergaminos —demandó estirando su mano.

—No los tengo yo.

—No fue eso lo que dijeron sus compañeros —indicó una de las tres figuras que esperaban en la distancia. Su mirada burlesca puesta en los sacos que destilaban sangre.

Sakumo escupió al suelo y entrecerró los ojos.

—Ellos jamás hablarían.

—Es increíble lo que un poco de presión puede hacer hasta en las personas más preparadas —declaró el líder en un susurro, poniéndose en pie. Sakumo lo miró, pero la atención de éste ya no estaba en él. Le había dado la espalda, para luego dirigirse a uno de sus compañeros—. Recupera los pergaminos y deshazte de él.

La orden fue acatada de inmediato. El hombre de ojos azules se alejó sin volverse hacia atrás ni un momento y la persona encargada del trabajo recién encomendado se aproximó al samurái desenfundando un sable. El corazón del hombre latió veloz bajo sus costillas ante la cercanía de un deshonroso final. Trató de levantarse pero de nuevo le fue imposible. Aquel personaje llegó hasta él, lo agarró del cabello y alzó el brazo dispuesto a descargar el golpe de gracia.

Entonces, cuando vio todo perdido, una voz adolescente se abrió espacio entre el suave bullicio del lugar. Sintió que sus venas se helaban mientras digería aquellas palabras.

—Yo quiero hacerlo.

La respuesta del líder, que ya empezaba a internarse en el boscaje, fue tanto inmediata como afilada en advertencia.

—No.

El chico bajó la mirada al suelo, formando puños con sus manos. Sakumo pudo ver cómo sus hombros temblaban de contención, de desprecio, de repudio.

—Puedo hacerlo, maestro —insistió éste, para sorpresa y conmoción del samurái. Esa última palabra repitiéndose como un eco corrosivo en su cabeza. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, anonadado. ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿en qué momento?

Fue en ese instante que la comprensión tiñó sus ojos y enfrió su sangre. Él hacía parte de ellos, él lo había traicionado. Era la única manera de que lo hubieran descubierto.

—Sé que eres capaz de hacerlo, pero no te doy mi autorización.

Al cabo de estas palabras siguió su camino y la otra persona libre se acercó al chico y lo instó a seguir a su superior. No obstante, mientras el sable que todavía lo amenazaba bajaba directo a su garganta, los ojos impresionados de Sakumo Hatake encontraron los del adolescente.

Lo último que vio antes del acero cortar piel, carne y tendones, fue la mirada embebida en rencor de su hijo.

* * *

Las ruedas de las carretas levantaron polvo del camino, mientras traqueteaban por el constante uso y el peso que debían soportar durante los viajes. Alimentos, agua, mercancías, telas y demás artículos de comercio y abastecimiento se hallaban resguardados en su interior. Los ya débiles pasos y resoplidos de los animales que arrastraban los vehículos, se abrieron espacio entre el espeso murmullo del bosque, exteriorizando a las personas su prematuro cansancio.

Ya iban días de infructuoso viaje, de dormir a la intemperie y soportar de forma prolongada un clima inhóspito y hasta peligroso para quienes no estaban acostumbrados a él. La comitiva, que en un inicio era conformada por un trío de vendedores de madera que se dirigían al pueblo más cercano para hacer sus negocios, ahora era toda una compañía integrada por personas de todos los oficios y edades, cada uno con sus animales, mercancías y alimentos para consumir durante el viaje. En cada poblado personas se quedaban y otras más se unían.

Kushina nunca había visitado las tierras del sur. Había escuchado, como todos, historias tan creíbles como fantasiosas de sucesos manifestados en ese país, y en especial, en lo más frondoso de sus bosques. De guerreros con fuerza descomunal y astucia de predador que observaban escondidos entre los arbustos, los troncos, las peñas e incluso en la densa niebla de las montañas, hasta determinar si los viajeros representaban un peligro o no para su soberanía. De animales monstruosos nunca antes vistos, de aves con picos enormes que esperaban en la oscuridad del follaje para atacar a los desprevenidos. De ríos y suelos traicioneros que se tragaban a la gente.

Pese a ello, hasta el momento, ella sólo había observado un país como cualquier otro con un relieve bastante particular. Esa nación de sueños y pesadillas que se evocaba en los países del norte en historias contadas alrededor de hogueras, eran simplemente patrañas; cuentos que hallaban vida por el desconocimiento que la gente en general tenía de un país que le faltaba poco para que, al igual que su aldea oculta, se cerrara al mundo exterior.

Lo que sí aceptaba y no dejaba de intranquilizarla, era que nunca había estado en un territorio que se obsesionara tan desmedidamente en su seguridad. Desde constantes controles en las vías, inspecciones a las entradas de los pueblos y policías locales que se paseaban por las calles viendo y escuchando todo. Esa presión que ejercían sobre los visitantes, crecía conforme se adentraban más y más en el corazón del país. Era perfectamente posible que si se llegara a meter en problemas, los oficiales de la nación pudieran rastrear sus movimientos en cuestión de pocas horas.

—Konoha es una aldea muy bella —susurró una joven mujer que caminaba a su lado. Kushina la miró de reojo, sujetando con sus manos el nudo de la capa que mantenía su cuerpo caliente. La tarde empezaba a caer y con ella se esfumaba el casi inexistente calor del sol que lograba traspasar la muralla que formaban sobre sus cabezas las copas de los arboles.

—No sabía que ya habías estado ahí.

La otra mujer asintió con energía y, como si contara un secreto, puso una de las manos sobre su boca mientras le contaba.

—No me gusta contarlo, Kushina, pero lo cierto es que crecí ahí. Mis padres eran los señores de unas tierras aledañas a la villa y, como es de esperarse por la cercanía, solíamos visitar Konoha cada cierto tiempo. —La mirada de la muchacha se perdió entre las flores silvestres que delineaban el pedregoso sendero que transitaban, parecía estar reflexionando lo que acababa de decir—. Es un lugar extraño, he de aceptar, pero eso no le quita su atractivo. Mis padres siempre dijeron haber cometido un error cuando dejaron sus posesiones y se desplazaron a la capital del país. Quizá de no haberlo hecho, hoy gozaríamos de las mismas comodidades de antes. Todos saben que hoy por hoy es más rentable trabajar para el Hokage que directamente con el señor Feudal.

Por el tiempo que llevaba coincidiendo con aquella mujer, Kushina sabía que era hija de terratenientes que habían caído en bancarrota. Muchachas en su misma situación abundaban por esos tiempos, la economía mundial presentaba fuertes problemas desde unos años para acá y ello afectaba a quienes dirigían los feudos pequeños en especial. La suerte con la que corrían las hijas de estas personas era bastante diversa, pero en general se dedicaban a fortalecer sus capacidades artísticas o trabajar en barrios nocturnos, de entretenimiento o de placer.

Era casi la única manera en la que una mujer joven, sin familia y sin dinero, podía subsistir. Aunque unas gozaban de mejor reputación que otras al haber recibido de sus nobles parientes una educación exquisita y además poseer envidiables dotes estéticas.

Kushina no contestó de inmediato, se permitió un tiempo de silencio para observar un escurridizo roedor que acababa de asomar sus bigotes entre un grupo de helechos, como si saliera a investigar el motivo de tanto alboroto. Cuando volvió a escabullirse de vuelta al indómito y oscuro bosque, la mujer apartó la mirada.

Llevaba casi dos años en el país del Fuego y aún no se acostumbraba ni al paisaje, el clima ni su gente. En innumerables ocasiones se había sorprendido a sí misma observando los diminutos insectos danzar sobre las lámparas, como si nunca hubiera visto algo tan espectacular. Contemplar las cascadas de las altas peñas que encerraban los pueblos de esa nación, completamente embelesada. E inclusive escuchar el intercambio de una madre con su hijo, como quién jamás se ha encontrado con dos personas que compartieran un vínculo tan estrecho.

Detalles sin importancia que encontraría en cualquier lugar del mundo, pero que el ambiente pacífico que se respiraba justo ahí, lo hacía místico, algo exótico.

—Me gustaría conocerla algún día —respondió mientras arrugaba su nariz. Una brisa fría sopló en su dirección, emitiendo un aviso de lluvia. Rogó a los cielos que las nubes soportaran su carga unas horas más, de llover se retrasaría aún más el viaje y ella aún guardaba la esperanza de alcanzar el pueblo antes del anochecer.

Mebuki sonrió divertida y sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de pesar.

—Eso lo veo difícil —dijo la joven, palpando con una mano el recogido de su cabello rubio—. Para poder hacerlo debemos reunir unos requisitos difíciles de alcanzar y esperar a que se fije en nosotras alguien de la villa. Y no cualquier persona, por obligación debe ser importante, o como mínimo, un individuo de nuestro mismo gremio.

—Bueno, ahora estaremos más cerca de la aldea, además se aproxima el festival Heiwa. Puede que tengamos suerte.

Los ojos de Mebuki se entornaron, pensativos. En esos iris verdes pareció brillar un optimismo que se extinguió con un suspiro. Luego se encogió de hombros mirando el andar quejumbroso del buey más cercano.

—Puede ser, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones.

Kushina entreabrió los labios, pero las palabras murieron cuando escuchó los cotilleos y risas de las muchachas que la rodeaban. A la mayoría no las conocía ni de vista, ni pensaba tampoco forzar contacto con ellas. Salvo Mebuki —a quien conoció a los pocos días de llegar a ese país y con quién había coincidido en diversas presentaciones—, sus superiores y clientes, no se había esforzado en formar un círculo de camaradería amplio. En un principio porque era esa la personalidad de la persona que estaba suplantando, y luego por órdenes expresas de Mito.

 _Kushina_ era el nombre artístico que había escogido una jovencita del país del Fuego años atrás. Una muchacha cuya familia le debía a su maestra más de lo que podía ofrecer, y que ya no se encontraba en ese mundo en aquellos momentos. La joven iba a ser trasladada a una casa de artes para seguir desarrollando sus capacidades y empezar a ejercer, fue ese el momento idóneo que encontró Mito para entrar al país. Con colaboración, por supuesto, de manos internas, el trabajo había sido más sencillo de lo esperado.

Esos dos años los había usado para aprender, para darse a conocer poco a poco. Había viajado a muchos pueblos y tenía patrocinadores que, luego de demostrado su encanto y gracia, la habían seleccionado de entre las muchas muchachas con las que compartía en su anterior casa, para acudir a un evento de gran envergadura que se llevaría a cabo en Kachi, poblado cercano a Konoha. El hecho de estar cerca justo unas pocas semanas antes de realizarse el festival Heiwa en la aldea vecina, representaba para ella una gran oportunidad.

Pocos minutos después el paisaje monótono y apabullante se fue diluyendo y los agónicos rayos del sol que ya se encontraba casi oculto, lograron traspasar la enramada hasta su rostro. Las cerca de cincuenta personas que viajaban con ella se mostraron aún más entusiastas cuando pudieron divisar en la lejanía los cultivos de un pequeño predio. Conversaban entre ellos sobre negocios, sobre riñas entre grandes terratenientes, la situación difícil que vivían en las fronteras y los cultivos de arroz perdidos por una granizada que había sorprendido a los campesinos del Este del país. Para Kushina hubiera sido interesante escucharlos si no hablaran de lo mismo todos los días. Quizá en la cabeza del grupo, allá donde un par de samuráis encabezaban la marcha protegiendo al parecer los productos de un gran mercader, la conversación sería más absorbente.

Casi dos horas después, cobijada por un cielo plagado de nubes que extinguían el brillo de las estrellas, la comitiva se registraba en la entrada de Kachi. Las autoridades locales registraron las carretas una por una, hicieron preguntas incluso a los niños y emitieron los permisos de entrada a quienes creían libre de sospechas. Cuando llegaron al grupo de mujeres y hombres convocados para realizar las festividades próximas del poblado, quién los lideraba salió al encuentro de la jurisdicción y presentó a cada uno. El samurái no pareció muy interesado en ellos; tras una corta inspección les otorgó el permiso y los dejó entrar sin mayores cuestionamientos.

Mientras se alejaban de la entrada y se aproximaban a las calles de aquel pueblo que resultó ser más grande de lo que Kushina hubo pensado cuando semanas atrás se le comunicó la cita a ese evento, la mujer suspiró aliviada. Ahí, escuchando el parloteo incontrolado de Mebuki que caminaba a su lado, rodeada por mujeres y hombres que seguramente no tenían las mismas intenciones que ella, tuvo un buen presentimiento.

Se abrazó bajo la capa mientras los conducían al gran conservatorio que se encontraba, al parecer, muy alejado de la entrada. Atravesaron las concurridas calles comerciales; el olor de los alimentos callejeros y el aroma de las varillas de incienso los envolvieron. Las risas de los niños se intensificaron y el murmullo de los adultos se hizo presente cuando un grupo en la cola de artistas empezó a tocar el tambor.

No estaba entre los planes iniciales de la comitiva presentarse de una manera tan eufórica, pero si se daba la ocasión no la iban a desperdiciar. Las gentes en las calles les siguieron hasta que atravesaron el puente de piedra que conducía al barrio donde les esperaban. Las hileras de lámparas que atravesaban las calles estaban siendo cambiadas por los faroleros cuando la festividad entró a sector de ocio.

La música y las risas sólo murieron cuando llegaron a su destino. El imponente edificio se alzaba ante ellos con orgullo, el jardín delantero colmado de senderos y fuentes reflejaba buen gusto, y las luciérnagas que vagaban sobre las flores y las pequeñas lámparas de patio lo hacían todo más bello.

Mientras esperaban a que los recibieran, Kushina intercambió palabras animadas con su amiga y observó a detalle la parte delantera del lugar sin que ésta se diera cuenta. Encontró así que los planos que le habían hecho llegar cuando informó a su maestra de su posible excursión a Kachi, coincidían casi a la perfección con la estructura real de aquel sitio. El amplio camino que conducía al rellano, el sendero de piedra rodeado de fuentes desde las cuales emergían linternas de piedras, el pasillo de madera a un costado e incluso los tipos de plantas que crecían alrededor.

Entonces, estando reunidas las mujeres y los hombres con la expectativa a flor de piel, del ancho pasillo iluminado por lámparas de papel emergió una figura femenina escoltada por cuatro individuos armados. Su piel inmaculada parecía absorber el color de la huidiza luna, su cabello negro el enigma de la noche más oscura y sus ojos solemnes encerraban tal carga de autoridad que todos los recién llegados inclinaron su cabeza sin conocer aún su identidad.

La mujer se detuvo en la escalinata de entrada y los observó con quietud. El sereno del exterior se prensaba en sus vestimentas, la frescura de la naturaleza se manifestaba en sus poros. Las exquisitas telas de su ornamental kimono susurraron cuando ella puso una de sus manos encima de la otra y juntando sus largas pestañas unas con otras, se presentó. Los accesorios de su cabello tintinearon con la leve inclinación de cabeza que efectuó.

Y mientras aquellos labios rojos se movían con cada sonido que la fémina emitía, Kushina desde su lugar entornaba los ojos con los latidos de su corazón alterados por la sorpresa. La impresión la golpeó con tanta fuerza que tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no hurgar entre sus pocas pertenencias y desmentir o confirmar su sospecha. En cualquier caso ya sabía que no se equivocaba. No esperaba encontrarse con uno de ellos tan rápido, no esperaba reconocerlos tan fácil tampoco. Pero era una realidad; aquella mujer de hermoso rostro y cuerpo estilizado se encontraba retratada en uno de los pergaminos que su maestra le había entregado.

—Soy Uchiha Mikoto —dijo con un tono de voz suave que Kushina acostumbraba escuchar en personas persuasivas y elocuentes. En personas que se dedicaban a convencer y engatusar. La mujer, unos mayor a ella, abrió de nuevo sus intensos ojos y barrió con ellos la multitud—. Y seré quién organice este evento.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Wow, no puedo creer lo mucho que duré para publicar este capítulo. Juro que no fue mi intención, fui absorbida por los deberes y olvidé esta historia por completo. ¡Y eso que los capítulos ya están escritos, sólo deben ser revisados así sea una vez antes de subirlos!_

 _Me siento avergonzada. De no ser por una notificación que llegó anoche, mi lento cerebro no habría recordado que_ _ ** **Donde habitan las sombras****_ _ya está siendo publicada /3_

 _Ya entrando a temática, empiezo a temer que esto sea además de lento, aburrido. No sé, a mí me encantan estos tipos de fics, pero sé que a muchos les da tedio ver tantas letras y detalles. En fin, en realidad quería recordarles que los personajes y sus vidas poco a poco se irán mostrando. Y con ellos, por supuesto, también las subtramas. Es normal que en estos primeros capítulos hable mucho sobre el país del Fuego y eso, pero de a poco se irá abriendo el argumento._

 _De hecho con este capítulo (sobre todo con la primera escena) ya he sentado las bases para un nudo que se irá tensando cada vez más. Con la segunda he seguido la línea argumental de la protagonista (que por si no he sido clara, es Kushina) y dejado entreabiertos otros nudos que se presentarán más adelante._

 _Es posible que los capítulos entre más se sucedan tengan mayor número de palabras. Aunque trataré de no llegar hasta allá._

 _Muchas gracias por leer. Ojalá les haya gustado. Espero ansiosa sus posibles comentarios y apreciaciones._

 _¡Adiós!_

* * *

 _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._


	6. Capítulo 4: Así empieza

_**Capítulo 4: Así empieza**_

 _ **"...Y de pronto, supongamos, aparece una pulga inesperada que se pone a practicar piruetas de circo en la palma de la mano. Una pulga; una palabra. Una palabrita que llega sin aviso y juega..."**_

 _ **Eduardo Galeano**_

Las festividades de Kachi, un pueblo pequeño si se comparaba con la mayoría de aquel país, sólo era considerado importante por una razón; hacía parte de los eventos que abrían las puertas al festival Heiwa, conjunto de espectáculos que conmemoraban el nacimiento de Konoha. Y por tanto, el inicio del gran poderío que tenía el país del Fuego.

O al menos eso tenía entendido Kushina.

Kachi y Gisei eran los dos pueblos más próximos a aquella aldea, poblados que se formaron por la necesidad que tenía Konoha años atrás de tener brazos civiles en las cercanías; ambos compartían con la aldea fuertes lazos comerciales, y muchos de los individuos que ahí habitaban —como bien pudo constatar con el paso de los días— tenían familiares viviendo en Konoha o habían nacido ahí. Por lo mismo, ella no podía pensar en un mejor sitio para encontrarse en esos momentos; estar en Kachi cuando los pueblerinos de la Hoja se paseaban por los feriados que antecedían a la fiesta más grande de su aldea, era su mejor oportunidad de hacerse ver y conocer gente que después le sirviera de palanca para traspasar las murallas que tanto miedo generaban dentro y fuera de aquel país.

¿Qué mejor momento que ese en el que artistas, comerciantes, vendedores y gente noble se reunía en un mismo sitio para presenciar una de las fiestas más aclamadas de la nación?, ¿gente que luego entraría a Konoha para asistir al pináculo de la celebración?, la situación se prestaba para todo lo que ella necesitaba; informarse, conseguir contactos y cumplir con el segundo gran objetivo de su misión: entrar a la aldea.

Pero hacerlo no era tan sencillo como pensarlo.

La primera semana que pasaron en esa casa, organizando el evento encabezado por Uchiha Mikoto —una dama de la ciudad amurallada que cada cinco años, cuando se celebraba el festival, acudía a Kachi o Geisei a preparar los feriados de inicio—, todos supieron que se avecinaba el mes más agitado e inclemente de sus vidas. Y no se equivocaron.

El edificio en realidad constaba de cuatro construcciones aparte; la primera era el edificio principal, la segunda fungía como dormitorio para las mujeres, otra para los hombres y la cuarta como habitaciones de ensayo y resguardo de instrumentos. Casi todos los días era la misma rutina; levantarse antes del sol romper el cielo, arreglarse y cumplir con las obligaciones asignadas para el día y la ocasión. Otras actividades como alimentarse o descansar, parecían no entrar en el cronograma de actividades construido por Mikoto y sus asesores.

Dentro de la casa ya se hospedaban algunos hombres y mujeres llegados de otras partes del país. Kushina se vio en la obligación de interactuar con ellos para hacerse una idea de cómo era la competencia; todos sabían que entre ellos se encontraban parte de los artistas que llevarían a realizar el festival Heiwa, semanas después. Mikoto misma, en el discurso de llegada, les hizo ver cuán importante era sorprenderla.

Un acto de por sí difícil; esa mujer, a pesar de su aspecto deslumbrante y angelical, se asemejaba a una fortaleza de hierro; nadie llegaba a ella si no lo permitía, nunca intercambiaba con ellos más allá de palabras ensayadas y sin emoción, sólo observaba y tomaba notas. De alguna manera se acercaba al hermetismo de Mito, y eso hacía a Kushina reprimirse. Su inquietud fue creciendo con el paso de los días.

En horas de la tarde salían de la casa cada uno a los lugares asignados. Algunos pocos parecían haber causado tan mala impresión, que Mikoto sólo les adjudicaba trabajos puliendo y limpiando los instrumentos. A Kushina, por otro lado, la mayor parte de las veces la destinaban al teatro.

Justo cuando armaban el escenario la primera noche de trabajo, conoció a Yoshino, una mujer de su misma edad que provenía de Konoha. Rápidamente se llevaron bien, y cuando se juntaron con Mebuki que casi siempre era enviada a las funciones de canto y poesía, las tres se convirtieron en algo parecido a aliadas dentro de aquel edificio.

El barrio de ocio era una explosión de risas, emoción y música sobre todo en las noches. Un ambiente que la hacía suspirar cuando, enfundada en sus vestuarios y cubierta de maquillaje, atravesaba las calles iluminadas por aquellas lámparas que colgaban sobre todos. Cuando se subía al escenario y contemplaba la marea de gente, olvidaba toda inhibición y se soltaba. Por horas desconocía quién se suponía que era y cumplía con eso que la llenaba. Esa deliciosa atmosfera de gozo, alegría y dicha se transformaba en el volante de su vida.

A la tercera semana, el festival alcanzó su punto más deseado por las gentes; un desfile de colores, melodías y euforia recorrió las calles y tuvieron permitido presentar sus actos fuera del barrio de ocio. El comercio abrió ese día con el mismo entusiasmo; Kushina vio exposiciones de telas, artesanías de barro, exquisitas piezas de cerámica, licores y aromas diversos que se mezclaban entre la muchedumbre. No era la primera vez que participaba de un festival, pero por algún motivo éste generó en ella mucha más emotividad que cualquier otro.

Quizá el saberse en un país desconocido, lejos de Mito y su gente, nutría esa cálida emoción que crecía en su pecho con los días. Había tanto por aprender, su cerebro quería sacar provecho de todo cuanto veía, quería ir más allá de lo pedido en la misión.

Durante el día, en los pocos espacios que tenía libre, se dedicaba a pasear por el gigantesco jardín de la casa. En algunas ocasiones ejercían también las labores de mantenimiento de víveres y tenían permitido salir a las concurridas calles de mercado. Siempre iban en grupos pequeños y así ella aprovechaba para conversar con la gente y obtener información.

Fue así como se enteró que a pesar de tanto pasión y fervor por las fiestas, la gente temía por la situación que se vivía en algunos pueblos. Todos los días se escuchaba de hombres a caballo que atravesaban la frontera y traían consigo la desgracia, de campos de cultivo carbonizados, violaciones y muertes. Una serie de circunstancias que los hacían temblar cual vela encendida bajo la brisa, aunque Kachi se encontraba lejos de cualquier frontera y además contaban con la protección de su vecina, Konoha.

—Nunca se sabe cuando consigan entrar al país —le dijo un anciano que vendía frutas una mañana llena de sol—. Y de conseguir hacerlo, no creas, muchacha, que irían por el feudal. Hasta en el extranjero deben saber que la representación del poder en este país es el Hokage. Sin él, esto cae de inmediato. Y ya debes saber que él no cuenta con buena salud últimamente.

De un año para acá, era de conocimiento público la salud marchita de tan mencionado hombre. Incluso los niños lo comentaban y la preocupación saltaba en sus ojos puros, siendo conscientes de lo que eso significaba.

—Además están los problemas de abastecimiento —terció un joven que mordía una manzana mientras sacaba dinero y lo entregaba al hombrecillo de cabello cano—. Si en Kachi vivimos bien es porque comerciamos principalmente con la aldea oculta. De lo contrario nos pasaría lo mismo que a los demás pueblos; revueltas de campesinos por subidas de impuestos y respuesta armada de la jurisdicción local para callarlos. Ya veo este pueblo en unos meses invadido por familias que huyen del hambre y violencia. Los samuráis, además, sólo contribuyen a agravar el daño.

Era cierto también. Los problemas económicos los afectaban directamente, y ellos dentro de su obstinación por conservar sus formas de vida, preferían pasar por encima de las gentes atemorizadas a defenderlas.

A la cuarta semana, ya cerca el final del feriado, vio en retrospectiva su paso por Kachi y se dispuso a sacar conclusiones. Mucho de lo que vio en ese sitio ya lo había informado a Mito en otras ocasiones, todo salvo que ahora se encontraba bajo el mismo techo que una de las personas del pergamino. Desde que llegó al Fuego trató de ubicarlos, y aunque lo había conseguido en muchos casos, sólo a Mikoto Uchiha había encontrado de frente.

A los pocos días de estar en esa casa, Kushina entendió porqué esa mujer se encontraba retratada en aquellos papeles; era una representante de la aldea, según había escuchado. Una especie de delegada que se encargaba de crear lazos entre los pueblos y hablar en representación del Hokage y sus asesores. Una mujer que reunía tanto poder como muchos de los hombres más poderosos de la aldea.

Pero como acercarse a ella era casi imposible, al menos de momento, se sentía maniatada. Kushina intentó agradarle, encontrarla de sorpresa en los pasillos, ganar su atención de alguna manera, pero esa actitud cerrada le impedía cualquier avance de amistad. Tratar de sacar información a una mujer siendo mujer, era muy diferente a tratar de hacer lo mismo con un hombre.

Entonces, cuando faltaban tres días para que la presentación final se llevara a cabo, sucedió lo que por semanas estuvo esperando y no sabía; surgió otra opción.

Era un jueves en la tarde. En ese momento Kushina, Mebuki, Yoshino y otras mujeres que conoció en ese lugar, se encontraban en el patio trasero practicando. La extensión de verde era tal que costaba ver los limites desde la estructura que conformaba la casa. Un puente rojo conectaba las partes divididas por un lago quieto lleno de rocas y peces, en cuyas orillas crecían arbustos de hojas delgadas y largas que rasgaban el agua. Y las plataformas que abrían el camino a través del jardín, conducían a pequeñas pizarras de madera unos centímetros por encima del sendero, que cada una de ellas ocupaba durante los ensayos.

Transcurrían ya dos horas en ese lugar y las supervisaba una mujer mayor de aspecto severo. Kushina sentía que un dolor sordo reptaba por su espalda y se colgaba de su nuca de tanto estar en la misma posición; de rodillas con la espalda recta, la cabeza en alto y modulando la respiración con cada nota. Su amiga Mebuki la observaba desde el otro lado del puente con la misma expresión de agotamiento.

—Falta sentimiento —decía la mujer. Unas cuantas muchachas a las que les daba la espalda rodaron los ojos—. Falta expresividad. Falta emoción. No entiendo cómo han llegado hasta aq… ¡tú!, espalda recta y mirada alta, ¿es tan difícil entender?

La pobre muchacha, una de las más jóvenes del grupo, apenas tuvo tiempo de suspirar antes que la mujer se acercara a ella rechistando sobre la falta de aguante que a tan poca edad tenían y el poco futuro que les veía. Kushina aprovechó el momento para dejar el instrumento sobre sus piernas y mover los hombros en un intento de quitar el agarrotamiento que los envolvía.

—Me dará una crisis nerviosa si esto sigue así —comentó la persona más cercana a ella—. No alcanzaré a llegar hasta el final de la semana si no descanso como debe ser.

Llevaban sin descansar bien desde que iniciaron el viaje a Kachi, casi dos meses antes. Y eso de alguna manera se reflejaba en sus rostros cada vez más apagados. Kushina abrió la boca para hacer un comentario, pero entonces la mujer que supervisaba alzó su mirada y la dirigió hacia la pasarela exterior de la vivienda. Su rostro se contrajo de inquietud justo cuando pasos urgidos se empezaron a escuchar.

El sol descendía tras las montañas y un jovencito encendía las antorchas exteriores cuando en la esquina aparecieron tres individuos. Reconoció a uno de ellos como un guardia de Mikoto. Éste guiaba con premura a un hombre alto de mirada aguda detrás del cual caminaba un chico cabizbajo. Todas las artistas miraron con más atención cuando la mujer severa formó un suspiro ahogado de reconocimiento y se apresuró a plantarse frente a la visita.

Entre el cantico de los insectos, el piar de las aves y el salto de los peces, observaron interesadas el intercambio de la supervisora con los recién llegados que se detuvieron precisamente frente a las escaleras que llevaban al jardín. Kushina detuvo sus ojos en el paciente guardia que se limitaba a esperar con las manos en la espalda, luego detalló al jovencito que no levantaba la vista del suelo y finalmente en el individuo que explicaba con gestos neutros algo que ella no alcazaba a escuchar. Aquel y el chico parecían haber hecho un viaje largo, a juzgar la huella que el sol y la salvaje naturaleza había dejado en sus vestuarios y piel.

Entonces, pasados unos segundos de conversación, aquel hombre inclinó levemente su cabeza, asintiendo, y pasó sus ojos a ellas. Kushina se tensó sin ser consciente de ello. Él no se detuvo en su persona, pero sí en algunas de sus compañeras a las que sonrió como si las conociera. Ellas devolvieron el saludo, encantadas. Después retomó su camino junto al guardia, el adolescente que en ningún momento formuló alguna palabra y la mujer que antes dirigía el ensayo y que parecía haberse olvidado de ellas.

Kushina vio el camino que seguían y frunció el ceño. El sendero que transitaban, rodeado de arbustos y árboles con flores lila, conducía a una parte del edificio que ninguna de ellas tenía permitido entrar. Se dirigían a la estancia de reuniones.

—Es el amante de Mikoto —soltó Yoshino.

Todas miraron a Yoshino, extrañadas. Algunas pocas que parecían al tanto del chisme asintieron con una suave sonrisa de entusiasmo.

—¿Qué?

—Al menos eso pensamos nosotras. Siempre que visita Konoha están juntos, e incluso cuando ella sale a otro pueblo, él le cae de sorpresa. Algún amorío deben tener.

Mebuki, con las mejillas arreboladas como siempre que algo la emocionaba, discrepó. Saltaba a la vista que el hecho de conocer algo sobre la hermosa y taciturna mujer, le causaba emoción.

—Bueno, también pueden ser simplemente amigos.

Yoshino resopló.

—Basta con ver las miraditas que se envían para saber que no. Hay más confidencialidad ahí que en muchos matrimonios que conozco —se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa—. Ya nosotras nos acostumbramos a verlo entrar y salir de los aposentos de ella como si nada, algo que no hacen ni las criadas.

—¿No supone eso comentarios entre la gente?, Mikoto no parece el tipo de persona que le gusta andar de lengua en lengua. —Esta vez tomó la palabra una jovencita de cabellera castaña.

—Para nada, ninguno tiene compromisos con nadie. Y en caso de que los tuvieran, tampoco diríamos nada. No es nuestro asunto.

—¿También es de Konoha?

—Debe ser, aunque desde hace muchos años no vive ahí. Antes se pasaba unas cuantas veces al año por la aldea, pero ahora… llevo sin verlo por esos lares más de dos años —explicó. Luego en su rostro se dibujó un gesto melancólico—. Es un mercader que hasta donde sé amasa buen dinero. Solía visitar nuestras exposiciones y teatros con bastante regularidad, nos gustaba verlo por ahí.

Esto último lo dijo intercambiando una risa sofocada con otras dos chicas que también venían de Konoha. A Kushina no le interesaba la historia detrás de esos chistes privados, así que desvió su mirada a las hojas que se desplazaban en el estanque. Aún no se deshacía de esa extraña presión que había acudido a ella cuando observó el intercambio. Unos minutos más tarde, cuando el paisaje se oscurecía con mayor rapidez, la figura del guardia que había pasado antes con los visitantes regresó por el sendero y se acercó a ellas. Kushina escuchó atenta la orden de regresar dentro y luego junto a sus compañeras se puso en pie.

Algo había sucedido, supo al detallar el semblante tenso de aquel hombre armado antes de emprender su camino. Miró a las mujeres que conversaban animadas y se dio cuenta que era la única que no se mostraba entusiasta. Trató de integrarse a la conversación, pero su mente volaba a la posible plática que podían estar teniendo en la sala de reuniones. Plática que ella debía conocer.

—¿Cómo se llama?

La pregunta que interrumpió los murmullos, para su sorpresa, salió de sus propios labios. Sus compañeras la miraron un segundo como recordando que ella seguía ahí, pero inmediatamente contemplaron a Yoshino con atención. Ella no tardó en saciar su curiosidad.

—Minato Namikaze.

* * *

Caía la tarde cuando el General Mifune salió de sus estancias y se dirigió con paso firme hacia el salón donde su señor esperaba. Sus ojos observaron los alrededores con suspicacia y la gente que se encontraba en el camino se apartó de su lado sin siquiera mirarlo. A la distancia resaltaba su apuro pese a esforzarse por no mostrar su ansiedad e impaciencia. Durante semanas esperó tan ansiada reunión que el feudal negó reiteradas veces con evasivas poco convincentes, lo inquietaba un poco que ahora él mismo tomara la iniciativa para tocar el tema.

O al menos él asumía que discutirían las medidas a tomar luego de tales noticias. Un mes había pasado y el señor feudal del país asumía lo que sucedía bajo su nariz con tal tranquilidad, que Mifune y sus samuráis se sentían ofendidos. Subió las escaleras de la segunda planta y dobló los pasillos hasta las puertas de madera que un par de guardias custodiaban. Ambos le abrieron paso, inclinando su cabeza con respeto.

Una vez dentro se abrió ante él un pasillo delgado que desembocaba en un salón pequeño con una tarima baja donde le esperaba su señor. El papel de arroz que hacía las veces de paredes, dejaba traslucir la luz de las velas que ardían tras él. Mifune se inclinó con respeto y se postró en el cojín que esperaba vacío frente al feudal.

—General Mifune, estamos en problemas —dijo el señor de las tierras del Fuego. Como acostumbraba, no saludó ni formuló preguntas banales; fue directo a la razón de haberlo convocado—. La situación en las fronteras se está complicando más de lo que hubiera pensado.

Mifune, reprimiendo el impulso se azuzar su vello facial, alzó la mirada. Si lo que el feudal quería era un consejo de guerra, no comprendía porqué únicamente lo llamaba a él. Las velas tras el papel de arroz titilaron, moviendo las sombras en el pequeño salón.

—Con todo respeto, señor, yo se lo advertí.

Desde el primer momento que se ordenó retroceder, aún teniendo a mano la fuerza militar suficiente para contrarrestar e incluso vencer, Mifune expresó su inconformismo. Luego escuchó, por boca de un asesor que comentaba sobre el asunto en los pasillos, que el feudal sospechaba tener en su propia casa espías y enemigos. Y que ese temor lo estaba obligando a hacer una intervención en todo el país para esclarecer si existían traidores a la nación e identificarlos de llegar a confirmarse.

Por tanto, estallar en una guerra cuando desde la columna vertebral del país había presencia de renegados, era exponerse demasiado y arriesgar su propia cabeza; bien podía repetirse la historia que tantas décadas atrás dio origen al sistema de países que hoy regía. Cuando en el mundo cantidades impresionantes de feudales se alzaban sobre los otros en una guerra perpetua que sólo dio fin con la centralización de las cinco provincias, que pasaron a llamarse naciones.

—Sigo firme con las decisiones que estamos tomando —contradijo su señor—. La calma que hemos logrado conservar en los últimos años, pese a tener tanto en contra, pudo haberse roto si hubiéramos respondido con armas.

Mifune se frenó antes de arrugar con molestia su frente.

—Como usted diga, señor —cedió—. ¿Pero qué es exactamente lo que ahora le preocupa?

—Estamos perdiendo territorios en todas las fronteras. En algunos pueblos incluso se está corriendo la idea de apoyar a los invasores a cambio de las recompensas que ofrecen.

—No debería prestar atención a los comentarios de aldeanos inexpertos en…

—Se equivoca, General Mifune. —Interrumpió el feudal—. Quienes extienden estas ideas no son los pueblerinos, sino los samuráis que se supone, están combatiendo contra las fuerzas extranjeras.

La palabra _traición_ se dibujó en sus ojos de inmediato. Un peso bajó hasta su estomago y se mantuvo ahí, mientras su señor lo observaba como si le pidiera explicaciones. ¿Qué podía decirle?, abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla al comprender algo; samuráis importantes del país, en especial quienes se encontraban en las zonas de conflicto, caían como moscas a manos de verdugos sin identificar. Asesinos que él sabía de dónde procedían, pero que el feudal protegía.

¿Sería posible que el mismo feudal, su señor, autorizara estos asesinatos por considerarlos traidores?, ¿era posible que hubiera ordenado a los hombres de las sombras buscar y quitar la vida a cualquier samurái sospechoso de querer hacer caer al Fuego?, eso podía explicar la tranquilidad con que el feudal asumía los reportes de muerte. Una oleada de indignación estremeció su cuerpo. Ellos eran los que imponían la ley, ellos eran los que castigaban, ellos eran los que decían qué estaba bien y qué no. Ese era _su_ papel, no el de las sombras. Era inaudito que pusieran a aquellos sujetos inmorales a juzgarlos.

—Eso es ridículo —señaló, conteniendo su furor. El feudal ladeó su cabeza en silencio—. Nosotros sabemos muy bien en quién reposa nuestra lealtad. Hemos trabajado por generaciones para las familias más importantes del mundo. Hemos resguardado la seguridad suya y de sus tierras por tantos años que considero un insulto tales acusaciones.

—Pasamos por momentos difíciles, General. Conozco sus ambiciones, sé porqué sienten que les están usurpando sus puestos, sé que son ustedes unos de los más afectados por las dificultades económicas que nos acorralan… los invasores están prometiendo todo eso que en nuestro país creen estar perdiendo.

El tono indulgente del feudal casi le hace resoplar. Él creía saber, pero le faltaba mucho para entender. Todo parecía una broma de mal gusto; no podía creer estar teniendo esa conversación ahora. Observó el rostro incauto del feudal, esos ojos llenos de aquel brillo inexperto del que alguien sagaz podía sacar provecho. Mifune sabía que el feudal era alguien fácil de manipular, de influenciar, de manejar. El primogénito de aquel gran señor que de la mano de Hashirama Senju levantó un país desde las cenizas dejadas por un conflicto de décadas. Su señor no llegaba ni a los talones de su padre.

Si ahora se mostraba tan firme en aquella idea, era porque alguno de esos detestables sujetos lo estaba asesorando.

—Reitero en mi respuesta, señor; está equivocado.

El otro hombre miró al suelo donde la luz jugaba con la oscuridad. Pareció meditar sus palabras mientras Mifune observaba.

—No los estoy culpando, General. No a todos al menos —dijo sin levantar la mirada—. Pero es un hecho que, tenga usted conocimiento o no, algo agita a nuestra fuerza militar, sobre todo en las zonas rojas. Sean escuadrones preparados para enfrentamientos bélicos o simples guardias locales, es una realidad que entre ellos se encuentran detractores.

Esas palabras confirmaban la teoría de Mifune. Se obligó a responder.

—¿Quiere usted que me encargue de investigar?

Entonces el dueño de las tierras del Fuego le miró, entornando los ojos. El brillo ingenuo de sus ojos se transformó en advertencia.

—Sólo quiero que esté atento y prevenido, General. Cualquier información, hágamela llegar. Cualquier sospecha, me la comunica. Cualquier movimiento extraño, quiero saberlo. Lo último que deseo es fragmentar aún más nuestro país.

Dicho esto señaló la salida y Mifune se puso en pie. Se inclinó ante él y le dio la espalda. En cuanto cerró las puertas de madera a sus espaldas, se detuvo en medio de los dos guardias. Sin mirarlos, en un pequeño susurro, les comunicó;

—Reunión hoy en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora. Corran la noticia.

Los dos hombres de su entera confianza asintieron y él se alejó de aquel lugar con impaciencia. Debía ponerse en contacto con la Tierra, el Viento y el Agua para comunicarles las nuevas noticias. Quizá con las nuevas cartas sobre la mesa, el Rayo —el país que se mostraba más reticente— cediera. El ejemplo del Fuego no podía repetirse.

Un samurái no espera que las cosas sucedan, las hace suceder. Y eso era lo que él estaba haciendo; su historia, su nombre, su apellido y las ideas que encarnaban su existencia, debían respetarse así fuera con sangre.

Bastante humillación ya era que los hombres de las sombras nacieran gracias a ellos; si años antes los samuráis que desertaban de la guerra, como malos soldados que daban la espalda a sus señores, no hubieran pasado sus conocimientos a los campesinos descontentos, hoy no estarían en esa posición. Claro estaba que muchos factores hicieron posible el surgimiento de tan detestables e inmorales comunidades, pero de no ser por los samuráis, no hubieran alcanzado el nivel de aceptación que gozaban. De no ser porque la anterior generación armada aceptó con obediencia las aldeas ocultas, hoy ellas no les estarían arrebatando terreno.

Cerca a su habitación, de pie entre dos antorchas casi consumidas, encontró a Zori, su hombre de mayor confianza. Por su gesto inquieto supo que tenía noticias. Se acercó a él de inmediato y escuchó.

—Está por morir pero no quiere soltar todavía el poder —dijo sin tanto protocolo—. Fue lo único que nos aseguró. De momento dice que no entregará información comprometedora hasta tener un contacto dentro de la aldea.

Mifune apretó los puños. Llevó una mano hasta el asidero del arma que sobresalía de su obi, un gesto inconsciente que le servía para pensar. Entonces apretó los labios y dejó salir un suspiro.

—Antes de todo, debemos asistir a una reunión que acabo de convocar. El feudal empieza a ver lo que ocurre. —Zori entreabrió los labios, pero no lo interrumpió—. Después debemos intentar ponernos en contacto con la mujer del Remolino. Es hora de dar el siguiente paso.

Zori asintió, y dicho todo, se alejaron en direcciones opuestas. Sus adversarios necesitarían mucho más que la protección del bosque y sus traicioneros suelos para vencerlos. De ellos dependía que fuera así.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Aquí el cuarto capítulo. Como ven, la trama empieza a tomar forma. Me siento emocionada. Los siguientes capítulos tendrán más de dos escenas, les aseguro. ¡Hasta aquí los capítulos introductorios!_

 _De aquí en adelante Kushina se replanteará mucho de lo que cree. Volveremos a saber de Mito. Enlazaremos lo que ha sucedido en estos capítulos con lo que está pasando por fuera del país. Conoceremos a los personajes que ya han aparecido y por añadidura llegarán los que faltan. ¿Tienen alguna duda sobre lo que se ha dicho?_

 _No tengo mucho más por decir… ¡Espero les esté gustando a los pocos que leen!, gracias por pasarse. Un comentario me hace sentir más segura con la historia, añade emoción cuando me siento a escribir o corregir, espero se animen pronto a dejar alguno ^^_

 _¡Nos leemos después!_

* * *

 _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._


End file.
